Educational Vacation
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: First fanfic, Yaoi. OC gets reservations to a resort and invites her love sick friends along. Little do they know, she has a plan to get them together. YYxY RxB YMxM hintings of SxJ Lemon in chapter 4. Minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: YAY!! Hello Fellow fans! Welcome to my first ever fanfic!**

**Yami: I think we're doomed...**

**Angel: -whacks him- Quiet! It can't be that bad...Can it?**

**Yami: Yes.**

**Angel: SHUT UP**

**Yami: Anyways...Untainted-Angel does NOT own Yu-gi-oh. Thank Ra**

**Angel: I heard that!!**

**Yami: Right. But she does own the OC and the story.**

**Angel: ENJOY**

"**talking**" --Speaking in Ancient Egyptian

"talking" --Speaking japanese

'_thinking_' --Thinking

(**talking**) --Author's note

* * *

Chapter 1:

Yukane hummed to herself as she played with the gold ring she wore on a chain around her neck. She ran her thumb over the Egyptian hieroglyphs that spelled her name. She wore a white, sleeveless turtleneck shirt and somewhat tight fitting jeans. Her coal black hair was braided and pinned back in a tight bun except for two locks of hair that framed her face. Her skin was a creamy tan and she had bright silver eyes.

"Ms. Motou?" Coming out of her reverie, Yukane glanced up at the person in front of her. "Mr. Kaiba will see you now."

"Thank you." Yukane said, flashing the man a smile. She stood up and went to the large double doors that led to Seto Kaiba's study. The doors opened automatically, letting her step inside before closing behind her. Startled, she looked behind her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before turning back to the person seated behind a desk set in the middle of the room.

"So, Seto," Yukane started, crossing her arms. "you invite me over with no explanation, then make me wait nearly an hour before speaking to me?"

Seto rolled his blue eyes before crossing his own arms. He wore a black, short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. His brown hair was mussed, which was odd for the young business owner.

"I was…busy." He said as an apology.

"Mm-hm." Yukane said skeptically. "Doing what?"

Just then, a sleepy blonde head poked through a door that probably led to the bedroom. Chocolate brown eyes swept over the room, missing Yukane, before settling on Seto.

"Seto…" Joey yawned. "Why'd you leave?"

Seto glared at him, but Yukane felt a strong emotion emanating from her ring.

'_Hm._' The Egyptian thought smugly. '_He's gonna try to hide it from me. But I already know, and he knows it._'

Seto sighed. "I'll be right back." He told the sleepy blonde. At that moment, Joey noticed Yukane and blushed. After a hurried apology, he closed the door. Seto cleared his throat, but Yukane spoke first.

"Don't worry, I wont keep you long." She said with a slightly evil grin. Seto almost blushed. _Almost!_

"Am I that obvious?" The brunette asked quietly, not looking at her.

"To me? Yes." Yukane said without hesitation. "Now, what did you need to see me for? You obviously don't need my help any more."

Blue eyes met silver as Seto looked at her. After a short staring contest, he tapped the papers in front of him.

Curious, Yukane stepped forward to look at the papers on the desk. She then glanced back at Seto, an eyebrow raised.

"They're in English." She stated. Seto rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes. They're reservations for a sea-side resort in America." The duelist informed her.

"Okaaay…? And you wanted me to see them…why?" Yukane asked, still confused about why she was there. Seto sighed.

"They're for you." He explained. "As a thank you for-" He gestured toward the bedroom where Joey waited.

"Oh!" Yukane exclaimed. She looked at the brunette curiously. Several months ago, he had told her about his feelings towards the blonde boy (**she had already known, but let's not tell **_**him **_**that, shall we?**) and she had offered to help hook them up. She had done so without expecting thanks, especially from the cold Seto Kaiba!

Seto sighed again, his attention obviously being drawn to the bedroom door and what awaited him beyond it. Yukane noticed this, and hid a smile. "Anyways," The young businessman said, "Take some friends with you. You'll be leaving in a week, so I expect to see you then."

Yukane chuckled, not taking offense at the abrupt dismissal. She gave him a small mocking salute before leaving his study. A servant led her to the front door and gave her a quick grin as Yukane winked at him. They both knew why Seto had excused her so quickly.

**--OC info coming up. If you don't wanna know, don't read. You'll probably be confused if you don't--**

With a sigh, Yukane stuffed her hands in her pockets as she left the mansion and headed home. She lived with her friend Yugi Motou and his grandfather at the game shop. Yami lived there too, ever since he got his own body. Yukane had been living there since she woke up on the hospital two years ago with no memories what so ever. Solomon Motou had taken pity on her and took her under his wing. The only way reason she knew her name was the golden ring she wore as a pendent.

Yukane had been startled and slightly frightened when she first began to feel other people's emotions, but soon found that her ring was the cause. When she told Yugi about it, he thought her ring might have been a Millennium Item, but Yami soon dismissed that idea. So Yukane was stuck with the mystery of her past _and_ her golden ring. What fun.

**--end of OC info--**

Yukane reached the game shop and entered to find Yami behind the counter helping a customer. He had spiky, red tipped hair with yellow bangs and crimson eyes. He had the same creamy tan skin she did and wore his usual sleeveless black shirt and tight leather pants. He glanced up as he finished and smiled.

"Hey, Yuki." He called, using her nickname. Yukane passed by the customer as they left the store.

"Hey Yami. Where's Gramps?" She asked, looking around.

"He had to step out for a while and asked me to watch the store." Yami sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter.

"Oh? He didn't ask Yugi?" Yukane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not here." Yami sighed again. "I think he's with Ryou and Malik again."

"Jealous?" Yukane teased.

"No!" The ex-Pharaoh denied loudly. Yukane grinned and tapped her ring.

"Liar." She said as she skipped into the house. She heard Yami growl curses at her in ancient Egyptian. Yukane giggled at the profound words.

"**You should know better than to lie to me.**" She called back in the same language. Although she couldn't remember her past, she knew how to speak both ancient and modern Egyptian.

"**Fuck you!**" Yami yelled back. Yukane just shrugged, a grin on her face. Ever since Yami had first realized his feelings towards his hikari, Yukane had known. So they had had conversations like this before. Of course, she knew something he didn't, so she was able to laugh at his frustration.

Walking up the stairs to her room, she fell onto her bed with a sigh. Turning over so she lay on her back, she grabbed the remote to her radio and turned it on.

'_I'll ask Yugi and Yami if they want to go with me to the resort. It should prove…Educational._' She thought to herself with a giggle. Oh, were those two in for it! '_Of course, if I take them, I have to bring Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Marik…_' Yukane laughed again, evil plans forming in her head. She was so caught up in her plans that she drifted to sleep.

* * *

An hour later she was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into wide, amethyst eyes.

"Yuki! Wake up, dinner's ready." Yugi told her, giving her shoulder another shake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Yukane opened her eyes all the way and sat up. She grinned sheepishly at her friend. He looked exactly like Yami, except that he looked more innocent and childish. Not to mention he was shorter and had amethyst eyes instead of crimson. He wore his school uniform which consisted of a dark blue jacket, a white shirt, and dark blue pants.

"Come on, Yami will eat it all!" Yugi said urgently. Yukane grinned as she felt his humor.

"Well, let's go down before he eats the plates too!" They both giggled and raced each other down the stairs. They both reached the dining room to find Yami waiting for them, the food still there. Yugi sat across from his yami, purposely leaving the seat next to the ex-Pharaoh open. Yukane raised an eyebrow and grinned mentally. '_Shy much?_' she thought to herself as she sat down next to Yami. That was a bad idea, at least to her. She felt lust rolling away from the older man as he glanced at his hikari. With a sigh, Yukane served herself some of the pasta awaiting them in the center of the table.

"**Yami, get a room. I'm trying to eat.**" Yukane told him. Yami choked on the food he had been about to swallow. Yugi, not understanding what she had said, glanced at the curiously. After a few moments of choking, Yami finally swallowed his food and took a long gulp of water before glaring at the silver eyed girl.

"**Stop invading other people's emotions!**" He growled. Yukane lowered her fork with a sigh.

"**You know I can't, Pharaoh.**" After a short staring contest with Yami, she went back to eating.

"U-um…" Yugi started, drawing their attention. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Aibou." Yami said quickly, going back to his food without looking at his hikari. Yukane smiled at Yugi.

"I told him I was glad he didn't eat all the food and plates." She said, drawing a giggle from the petite boy. Yami stopped eating for a moment to watch Yugi laugh. Yukane kicked him under the table as she felt another wave of emotion from him. He quickly looked back at his plate.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said suddenly. "You said earlier that Seto wanted to see you. What did he want?"

"Hm?" Yukane glanced up, her mouth full of pasta. Both males laughed as she quickly swallowed. "Oh, that. Thanks for reminding me." She took a sip of her water before answering. "He just wanted to thank me for helping him with something."

"That's it? You were gone for a long time." Yami said, glancing at her curiously.

"Yeah, well, he kept me waiting for nearly an hour." Yukane complained before joining her friends as they laughed. "Any ways, he gave me reservations to a sea-side resort in America. He said I could bring friends, so…You guys wanna come?"

Yugi clapped his hands childishly. "I'd love to go! What about you, Yami? Are you gonna go too?" He looked at his yami with wide amethyst eyes that seemed to plead him to say yes. Yami resisted the urge to grab his hikari and do…things…to him, and nodded. Yugi grinned happily.

"Great! Of course, I'm going to invite the others too." Yukane said cheerfully. Her evil plan was starting.

Yami looked at her suspiciously. "_What_ others?"

"Oh, you know. Ryou, Bakura-"

"HELL NO!"

"-Malik, Marik." Yukane continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "Those others."

Yugi laughed nervously as Yami glared at the girl, his hand tightening around his fork.

"I know you're thinking of the many _creative_ ways you could kill me with that fork, but it wont work." Yukane said absently as she went back to her dinner. "I'm going to invite him anyways."

"THAT'S IT!" Yami cried, standing up. "YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"Who's dead?" A voice asked from the living room. Yukane glanced up calmly as Solomon Motou walked into the dining room to see Yami being restrained by Yugi and Yukane eating her dinner innocently. The old man shook his head.

"Well, it seems this is just another normal dinner in the Motou household." He said, shaking his head. After a pause, all four of them began to laugh and Yami collapsed back into his chair.

* * *

**Angel: Well, how was it?**

**Yukane: I liked it.**

**Yami: I-(Is stopped by Yugi)**

**Yugi: He liked it!**

**Angel: Well...If you say so...Anyways, there WILL be lemon in future chapters. Although...I'm not sure I can write it...-blushes furiously-**

**Yukane: Don't worry! I'll help!**

**Yami: You've done enough helping...**

**Yukane: Die.**

**Yugi: A-anyways...-sweatdrops- Please review!**

**Angel: Yes, please!! I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**PS: Yukane's ring IS NOT A MILLENIUM ITEM, so don't bite my head off, okay? I might explain it in another fanfic. MAYBE**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Angel: Hey peoples! I'm back

**Yami: I thought you were going to wait for reviews...**

**Angel: Yeah, I did say that. But I think that one chapter isn't enough for someone to review on. So I'm just going to put up chapters.**

**Yami: So...you don't care about reviews?**

**Angel: I do care! But-GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!**

**Yukane: Yami, stop confusing her. We need to get on with the story!**

**Yami: oh, fine. She does not own Yugioh.**

"Talking" --talking

"**talking**" --Talking in ancient Egyptian

"talking" --talking in modern Egyptian

'_thinking_' --thinking

(**Author's note**) --Author's note

* * *

After dinner, all three young adults went to their rooms for the night. Yukane switched off her radio as she walked past it and sat on her bed. She dropped the towel covering her wet, waist length hair and laid back, ignoring the cold spots on her back where her shirt was getting wet.

'_So…Yugi and Yami agreed…Now all I have to do is ask the others…Hmmm…_' Suddenly she sat up, an idea forming in her mind. She stood up and walked out of her room and down the hallway to Yugi's room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled response.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Yukane asked. The door opened and revealed Yugi in his pajamas. He stared at her, surprised.

"Um." Yugi said, tilting his head to the side. Yukane just blinked at him, confused. "S-sorry. Come on in."

Yukane smiled slightly in confusion and entered. Yugi sat on his bed while Yukane made herself comfortable on the floor. She looked up at him, only to find him staring at her, confusion and surprise emanating from him.

"What?" She asked.

"You're hair is down."

"Oh." Yukane blinked, then started to giggle. "That's right. You've never seen it down."

"I don't think anyone has." Yami said, startling them. He was leaning against the door frame. "You must be tired or something, to leave your hair down around us."

Yukane stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just thinking and forgot to braid it."

Yugi giggled. "You must have been thinking pretty hard." He said. "So, what do you need?"

"Oh yeah. Are you going to be with Ryou and Malik tomorrow?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you mind if I tag along? I wanna ask them if they'll come to the resort with us."

"Sure, I don't mind!" Yugi said with a smile, causing strong emotions to roll away from Yami again.

"Thanks!" Yukane said, standing up. She walked past Yami, purposely stepping on his foot. "Good night! I'll see you two in the morning."

Yami followed her out of Yugi's room, growling at her. She just turned around and gave him a smirk. She entered her own bedroom and sat on her bed again. She then braided her hair before turning off the light and curling up under her thin blanket.

_It was times like this that she hated her ring and it's power. When a person's emotion was strong enough while they slept, she saw their dreams. And right now she didn't want to see this dream of Yami's, which had been occurring for the past two days._

_Yami and Yugi were kissing passionately, sitting on Yami's bed, their shirts thrown in random directions. Yami's hands wandered over his hikari's milky skin, causing the younger to moan into their kiss. Yami broke the kiss, only to trail kisses up and down Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped as Yami gently bit his earlobe. The ex-pharaoh's hands ran across the younger's chest, teasing the nubs into hardening. Yugi moaned, one hand tangled in Yami's hair, the other feeling the smooth skin on his yami's back._

_Yami gently pushed his hikari down on the bed, not once removing his mouth from the milky skin. Yugi moaned again when Yami licked one of his hard nubs, his hand tightening it's grip on the silky hair. Yami smirked and leaned forward to capture his hikari's lips, his hands traveling down to the younger's pants. He began to undo the zipper-_

Yukane woke with a gasp, sweat trickling down her back. She shook her head to clear the images in her head. '_Damn it! That's the third time this week!!_' She growled to herself. She rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. 3 AM. She growled a curse out loud and threw her covers off. '_I don't know if it's the heat, or what, but that IDIOT needs to control himself!!_'

Standing up, Yukane had to grab her desk to keep from falling over. The strong emotions emanating from the room next to hers made her weak kneed. Growling more curses, she stumbled into the bathroom, took off her sweat soaked pajamas, unbraided her hair, and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on, gasping as the icy cold water poured over her.

"If my plan works, this wont be happening anymore." She sighed. "I hope." She sat down, letting the water cascade over her, feeling more relaxed now that the cold blocked most of Yami's emotions. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them again as the scene played on. Ra damn him!

Yukane didn't know how long she sat in a trance, cold water pouring over her, when someone pounded on her bathroom door.

"Yuki!! You better not be wasting all the hot water!" Yami yelled. Growling, Yukane shut off the water, wrapped a towel around herself, and opened the door. Yami stood there, looking surprised at the angry look she gave him.

"W-what?" He asked, startled.

"**That's the third time this week.**" She growled.

"What?" He asked again.

"**Either take him now, or stop dreaming about him.**" Yukane glared at him, her silver eyes turning pale gold in her anger. (**Yes, her eyes turn gold when she's angry.**)

Yami's crimson eyes widened in horror. "You-"

"**Yes, I saw your dreams.**" She shuddered, her eyes going back to silver. "You really need to stop doing that. Taking cold showers every morning is going to make me sick."

Yami blushed as red as his eyes and raced out of her room. Yukane sighed and walked out of the bathroom, glancing at the clock. It read 6:30.

"Huh." She murmured, going to her closet. She took out a pair of knee length, black shorts and a short sleeved teal shirt. She dressed, and was brushing out her wet hair when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and Yugi poked his head inside. "Hey Yugi."

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." He said with a smile. Yukane smiled her thanks and stood up, placing her brush on her desk. She followed Yugi downstairs where Yami and Grandpa waited for them.

"Good morning Yukane." Grandpa said, smiling. "What time did you start your shower?"

"Three." She yawned. Yami blushed slightly. "Good morning."

"I thought it was rather early. You didn't fall asleep in there, did you?" Grandpa said, laying three pancakes on her plate.

"I couldn't even if I tried." She said, grinning. Yami choked. Yukane glanced at him, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "The water was ice cold."

"Cold? Why'd you have a cold shower?" Yugi asked. Yukane quickly kicked Yami under the table, making him wince and look down.

"I was feeling…hot." The girl replied before cutting her pancakes and smothering them in syrup.

"Well, it _is_ summer." Yugi said innocently. Yami began to eat quickly, trying to ignore his hikari.

"Yes…" Yukane began to eat slowly, her eyes never leaving Yami. Oh, how she _loved_ to torture him! "So anyways, Yugi, where are we going to meet Ryou and Malik?"

"Um…At the park." Yugi said after a moment. "At 8."

Yukane glanced at the clock in the living room. "That's in ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" Yugi leapt up, staring at the clock. Giggling, Yukane finished eating and took her plate into the kitchen. Before she could wash it, Yugi grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Geez Yugi, slow down!" She laughed as he continued to drag her down the street.

"We're gonna be late!" Yugi said, panicking. Yukane shook her head and took the lead, her longer legs moving them along more quickly. Yugi squeaked and nearly tripped.

They reached the park at exactly 8 o'clock, breathless. They collapsed in front of the fountain, trying not to laugh.

"W-well…We made it." Yukane panted. Yugi just grinned, trying to catch his breath. Yukane glanced sidelong at him and grinned to herself. '_Yami would enjoy this sight._' She thought before mentally whacking herself. '_Stop thinking like that, Yuki. You are not a pervert. Maybe._'

"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice called. They turned to see Ryou and Malik walking towards them. "Did we make you wait long?"

Yukane and Yugi looked at each other before they burst out laughing, much to their friend's confusion. They both had to stop laughing, otherwise they would suffocate.

"Um, Yugi?" Ryou asked in concern, sitting on the rim of the fountain. Malik just bent over them, an eyebrow raised.

"S-sorry." The petite boy panted. Yukane took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly.

"We just got here." She told them. They both looked at her as if they had just noticed her. She stared back at them.

Ryou had white hair and fawn-brown eyes. He wore a white, collared, button up shirt and blue jeans. His skin was milky white, like Yugi's, and he spoke with a slight British accent. Malik had blonde hair and purple eyes, and his skin was tan. He wore leather pants and a light purple half shirt.

"Hello." Yukane said, grinning. "Just now notice me? Maybe he was right…"

"Hello Yukane." Ryou said, smiling at the girl. Malik tilted his head to the side.

"Who was right? And what was he right about?" The blonde Egyptian asked.

"Oh, nobody important. But he said that the three of you have something going on." Yukane grinned evilly as the three hikaris blushed. "Maybe that's why you didn't notice me."

"T-that's not true!" Yugi exclaimed. Yukane arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why do all three of you meet every day in the morning and come home at dinner time?" The silver eyed girl asked. She felt embarrassment roll off of them, along with secrecy. "Hmm…Don't want to tell me?" she eyed them for a moment before sighing. "Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with your yamis."

All three of them went wide eyed. They stared at her in a mix of confusion, horror, and disbelief. Yukane snorted.

"Wow, I didn't know someone could be confused and disbelieving at the same time." She stated. That made their eyes go wider, if possible. Yukane sighed and glanced at Yugi before fiddling with her ring. He gasped.

"Oh, I forgot!" He said, slapping his forehead.

"Forgot what?" His friends asked in stereo. Yukane rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot." She scolded Yugi. She then looked at the other two. "Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Ryou asked, looking from her to Yugi. Yukane stood up and dusted herself off. She offered a hand to Yugi to help him up, which he accepted.

"I'll tell you guys, but not here." Yukane said, glancing around at all the people. The three boys exchanged glances before shrugging.

"Well, why don't we go to my place?" Ryou offered. "Bakura's not there right now."

"Okay, why not?" Malik said with a shrug. "Let's go."

They headed out of the park, dodging little kids and many couples who weren't paying attention to where they were going. Within a few minutes, they reached the bus stop.

"So, what didn't you tell us, Yugi?" Malik asked as they sat at the back of the bus. Yugi glanced at Yukane who was having a staring contest with one of the passengers seated near them. The boys watched her, trying not to laugh.

"Yuki, why are you staring at him?" Malik asked in Egyptian, grinning.

"'Cause he was staring at me." She responded, not blinking. "He's having perverted thoughts."

"Wha-? You read people's minds?!" Malik exclaimed. He turned to Yugi. "Is that what you didn't tell us?"

"No." Yukane responded as Yugi opened his mouth. Her gaze never faltered, and it was obviously creeping the man out.

"Then how do you know?" The blonde Egyptian asked curiously. Yukane glanced at him when the man looked away.

"Later." She told him. She blinked for the first time in ten minutes.

"You are one creepy girl." Malik remarked as he leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head. Yukane just smiled.

They got off the bus and walked a short distance before reaching Ryou's house. He let them in and went to the kitchen to pour some cold drinks for the four of them. Yugi and Malik sat on the couch in the living room while Yukane sat crossed legged on the floor. Ryou entered room with two cups, which he handed to the two on the couch, before he went back to retrieve the other two cups. Returning, the albino handed Yukane a cup before joining his friends on the couch.

"Now." Ryou said, taking a sip of his juice.

Yukane sighed and took off her necklace. She dangled the ring in front of her. "This ring…" she paused, drawing out the suspense. "allows me to feel other people's emotions."

Ryou and Malik stared at her for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Yugi's shoulders slumped slightly. Yukane stared at them in amusement before something caught her attention. She leaned back slightly, looking towards the front door, and grinned.

"What the hell's so funny?" The three hikaris gasped loudly in surprise. Scowling at them from the entrance to the living room, was Bakura. He looked like his hikari, with white hair, but, like Yami, he was taller and had dark brown eyes. He wore tight pants and a loose tank top.

"B-B-B-B-Bakura!" Ryou squeaked. Yukane fell over laughing. "Yuki! S-stop laughing!"

"That's what you get for not believing me." The girl said once her mirth subsided enough for her to talk. "I could've told you he was there, but you were too busy LAUGHING."

Bakura turned his scowl to her. Yukane just grinned at him. "Come on, Bakura. You're not mad, so you shouldn't be scowling."

"And just how the hell do you know I'm not mad?" The yami asked suspiciously.

"**Because I know that you're VERY happy to see your hikari.**" Yukane responded. Bakura choked, his eyes widening. (**How very…un-Bakura like…XD**)

"Um!" Ryou said, drawing their attention. "Y-Yukane said that she can sense people's emotions with that ring…"

Bakura glared at the girl. "And what's so funny about that?"

"They don't believe me." Yukane said with a shrug. "Anyways, there's a reason I came over."

"What do you want?" The albino yami asked rudely. The girl grinned at him.

"Well, Seto gave me some reservations to a resort, and I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come with me."

"A resort?" Ryou said, his eyes lighting up.

"I don't wanna go." Bakura growled.

"Aww, Bakura! It'd be fun!" His hikari said. "You should come!"

"**There's no arguing with that.**" Yukane said, ignoring the glare Bakura directed at her. She turned to Malik. "So what about you?"

"Me?" Malik looked surprised. "I don't see why not."

"Great!" Yukane said. "Could you ask Marik if he wants to come too? Then everyone will be coming!"

"I never said I was going!" Bakura growled.

"**Alright then. But if you don't go, there wont be anyone to keep Ryou safe from all the perverted eyes…**" Yukane said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm going!" Bakura snapped before disappearing up the stairs. Yukane giggled at her success.

"What'd you tell him?" Malik asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing really." The girl said innocently. The three hikaris exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"You scare us, Yuki." Malik informed her.

"Hey, be nice!" Yukane pouted at them. "Or I'll invite Anzu too!"

"NO!" They cried. Yukane started laughing again at their reaction.

"But I'll be the only girl there! I should invite her…" She said, looking thoughtful. She looked up to see three sets of eyes looking pleadingly at her. "Just kidding!"

"Good." Malik sighed happily. The other two didn't say anything because Anzu was supposed to be their friend, even if she _was_ annoying.

"Now." Yukane started. "Let me in on all your little secrets."

"NO!" The boys yelled, earning a growled curse from Bakura.

"Darn." Yukane said, grinning. "I'll have to find them out the hard way…"

**Angel: So there you go.**

**Yukane: Nice. Now go work on the next one!**

**Angel: -cries- Slave driver!**

**Yukane: Yeah, yeah. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: YAY!! Here's the next chapter!!**

**Yukane: Good slave.**

**Angel: I'M NOT A SLAVE!!**

**Yami: I'd say otherwise...-glances at wip in Yukane's hand-**

**Yukane: -evil smile- Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh.**

**Angel: Oh yeah! Thank you follow-the-light-review, The Reviewer, and moriah93ohio for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**"talking" --Speaking in Ancient Egyptian**

"talking"**--Speaking japanese**

"talking" **--Speaking modern Egyptian**

'_thinking_'** --Thinking**

(**talking**)** --Author's note**

**Chapter 3**

Later that week, the group of seven found themselves at Seto's mansion. They were waiting in front of his study, much like Yukane had been a week before. And a certain yami was getting irritated.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Bakura growled for the fiftieth time. Yukane sighed at the anger rolling off the angry albino. Ryou, seated next to him, cowered slightly. Bored, Yugi stretched out, not noticing the look Yami gave him. Yukane obviously did, because she rolled her eyes and stood up, drawing everyone's attention. She swung her hair over her shoulder (she had been wearing hair down a lot recently), went to the door, and tried to open it.

"Sorry, Ms. Motou. Mr. Kaiba specifically said not to let anyone in." The servant said apologetically. Yukane glanced from the door to him, an eyebrow raised. She walked over to them, staring him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I need that door open before my friends decides to do something drastic." Yukane said with a half smile, gesturing at Bakura. The albino yami was glancing every which way, an evil look growing on his face. Marik was already grinning evilly, Malik's smile only a hair less.

The servant sighed and pressed a button. The doors swung open and Yukane strode into the room. Feeling a wave of emotion crash over her, she went to the bedroom door, trying to ignore her weak knees. She pounded on the door.

"Seto! Get your horny ass out here!" She yelled. Hearing a snicker, she turned to see her friends standing in the study doorway. A growled curse came from the closed door and she stepped back to join her friends, crossing her arms.

After ten minutes, Seto came out of the bedroom, closing the door before anyone could see inside. He was fully dressed but his hair was wild. He glared at Marik and Malik as the two platinum blonde Egyptians snickered.

"What?" Seto snarled. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"You told us to come here 8 o'clock sharp." Yukane told him, trying not to grin. "It's now 9:30."

The young billionaire blinked. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Well, Kouji will show you to the plane."

"You made us wait this long just to-" Bakura growled before Yukane nudged him in the ribs.

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile. "We'll let you get back to…your business."

Seto gave a curt nod before returning to his room. At this point Malik and Marik collapsed to the floor, laughing their heads off. Ryou and Yugi, the two innocents, were just blushing while Bakura growled at Yukane for elbowing him. Yami just watched his hikari. Yukane, ignoring Bakura turned to the servant, Kouji, who was hiding a smile behind a hand.

"Right this way please." Kouji said, his amusement showing in his voice. The group followed him out of the study and through the mansion. They were then piled into a limousine and driven to the Kaiba corp.'s personal airport. They found their luggage waiting for them there.

"How'd these get here?" Yugi asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion. The others were wondering the same.

"They were transported here when you arrived at the mansion." Kouji explained. Bakura grumbled something about annoying rich people as they were led to an awaiting plane. Their luggage was loaded onto the plane as they climbed up inside.

The plane was not your normal row after row of uncomfortable seats. Instead there were ten comfortable looking chairs that could swivel and there was even a bed that folded up and a couple couches.

"Whoa." Malik remarked, looking around. He claimed one of the window seats and spun the chair in a circle, laughing. Marik sat in the chair across from him and did the same. Ryou and Yugi giggled as they took seats on the opposite side of the two Egyptians, Yugi taking the window seat. Yami sat across from his hikari, smiling at the younger's excited look. Bakura was about to sit across from Ryou, but realized that that would mean sitting next to the ex-Pharaoh. With a growl, he took a seat behind his hikari instead. Yukane, shaking her head at her friend's antics, sat in front of the two spinning blondes. She turned her chair so she could watch them.

"Excuse me." A stewardess drew their attention a few minutes later. Malik and Marik stopped their spinning. "We will be taking flight soon. Please be sure to be facing forward with your safety belt on when we lift off. I will be coming around as soon as we are in the air to see if you'd like any refreshments."

Yukane smiled at her. "Thank you." The stewardess nodded and left. A thought occurred to Yukane and she turned to face her friends. "Hey, have any of you guys ever flown before?"

"I have." Ryou said, Malik echoing him. The others shook their heads. Yukane grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know if I have or not…" The girl admitted.

"Well, maybe you'll find out soon." Yugi said cheerfully. Yukane smiled at him. A few minutes later, a voice sounded over head.

"We will be lifting off soon. Please face your seats forward and buckle up." The voice said. Yukane faced forward, noticing Malik and Marik's disappointed faces as she turned. She fastened the safety belt around her waist and glanced out the window to her right as they began to move. The plane moved slowly at first, then began to pick up speed. Everyone felt the plane tilt upwards as it rose off the ground. Within a few minutes, the ground drifted away and they were above the clouds.

With a sigh, Yukane relaxed her grip on the arms of her chair only to tighten them again as she felt and saw the plane turn, the wing pointing at the far away ground. She didn't hear the pilot's announcement that they could unbuckle themselves. She stared out the window, unable to tear her eyes away from the wing of the plane as it slowly straightened out again. (**I do the same thing. I hate planes. -shudders- My first plane ride was when I was four...My parents didn't come with me, so it was just me and my eight year old sister...-shudders again-**)

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up, her silver eyes wide, at Ryou, who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" The albino hikari asked. Yukane took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She answered shakily. "I'm-I'm okay."

Ryou smiled at her, still worried, before he returned to his seat. Yukane released her safety belt and turned her chair around to see how her friends had handled it.

Malik was laughing almost hysterically at his yami, who was staring straight ahead, his knuckles white from clutching the arms of his chair. Bakura seemed fine, but she could tell he had panicked. Yami was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He, out of all three yamis, seemed fine. Yugi was bouncing up and down in his seat, giggling.

"Well." Yukane said calmly. "That was fun." She stretched. "Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Came the _very_loud response from Bakura and Marik. Malik fell out of his chair and lay on the ground, laughing.

"We're going to have to, you know." Ryou said innocently. The two yamis paled.

"Oh well." Yukane cracked her neck. They sat in silence for a while, listening to Malik's laughter. Marik, relaxing, removed his safety belt and began to tickle his hikari, making him laugh even harder. The stewardess from earlier came out, thinking something was wrong. She saw the two blonde Egyptians on the floor and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She returned to where ever she was supposed to be. (**I have no clue where they go XD**)

"So, Yuki." Yami started, opening his eyes and straightening out his legs. "Why did Seto give these reservations to you?"

Everyone looked at her, wondering the same thing. Marik stopped tickling Malik, who lay on the floor, panting.

"I helped him with something." Yukane replied, shrugging her shoulders. They continued to stare at her. "Okay, fine. I helped him hook up with someone he'd had a crush on for a long time."

"Oh?" Yami arched an eyebrow. "Was he with that person while we were waiting?"

Yukane rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

"So? Who is this person?" Marik asked as his hikari sat up.

"I'm not telling!" The girl exclaimed. "Seto would kill me!"

"Awww!" The two blonde's whined in stereo. "Why not?"

"Because I know at least half of you would tease them!"

That made all six boys stare at her, wondering which half she was referring to. She stared back.

"Okay, so why don't you tell the half that wouldn't?" Yami asked, his eyebrow still raised.

Yukane thought for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Yugi, Ryou, Yami, come here."

"What?!" Malik cried. "Not me?"

"No, you're too much like Marik." Yukane grinned at him. The three she named stood up and walked over to her. She was about to whisper in their ears when she noticed the evil look on Bakura's face. She glanced at Ryou.

"Sorry Ryou. I don't think I can tell you." Yukane said apologetically. The albino hikari blinked at her in confusion. She nodded towards Bakura. "Not unless you want to be tortured."

Ryou glanced at his yami and grinned sheepishly. "Okay." With that, he returned to his seat, much to Bakura's disappointment.

Yukane grinned at him before whispering in Yugi and Yami's ears. They both went wide eyed. They stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Who is it?" Marik asked, slinging his arms over the two spiky haired teens.

"Uh, nobody." Yami said, ducking under his friend's arm and returning to his seat. Yugi followed suit, his face bright red.

"It's Mai, isn't it?" Malik asked, following Yugi to his seat.

"No." Yukane responded, grinning evilly.

"Then _who_?!" The two exclaimed in unison. The girl just shook her head. Malik and Marik's heads slowly turned toward Yugi, who squeaked at the evil looks on their faces. The two blondes pounced on him and began to tickle him. Yami growled and tried to pull them off, but failed. Ryou quickly got out of his seat when he was nearly elbowed in the face.

Yukane sighed and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long flight. She glanced out the window to admire the ocean as it spread out below them. '_Water, water, everywhere nor any drop to drink._' She thought as she watched the suns rays reflect off the water. (**I got that phrase from a book I read. Do not own.**) Suddenly, a shout broke through her thoughts.

"Joey!" Yugi cried, trying -and failing- to fend off his friends. Yukane sighed, her shoulders slumping. '_Goody. I get to die._' She sighed again.

The two Egyptians stopped their tormenting. "What about Joey?"

"He…He's the one…" Yugi panted, slumping in his chair. Malik and Marik grinned triumphantly as they high-fived each other. Yami sighed before scooping his hikari out of the chair and placing him on one of the couches. Ryou joined them as his yami started laughing along with the evil blondes. Yukane stood up to see if Yugi was alright.

"I'm sorry." The small hikari whispered when he saw her. Yukane grinned and tugged at his yellow bangs.

"It's okay." She told him. "They would have found out eventually."

Yami stood with a sigh, stretching his arms toward the ceiling, making his back pop slightly. He then rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards the laughing trio. The three at the couch watched, their eyebrows raised.

At that moment, the stewardess returned, saving the trio from being sent to the Shadow Realm. "Would any of you like some refreshments?"

"YES PLEASE!" Malik, Marik, and Bakura said in stereo. She looked at them in surprise.

"Okay…What would you like?" The stewardess asked. After the three were done requesting their drinks, she looked at the others. Yami just shook his head, looking disappointed that he couldn't punish the two who had tortured his hikari.

"Water please. For the three of us." Yukane asked with a smile. The stewardess nodded and went to get their drinks. Everyone but Yami sighed in relief.

"Yami, sit down." Yukane ordered him. The ex-Pharaoh glared at her, then at the three before him. Bakura glared back, crossing his arms. After a moments hesitation to show Yukane that he didn't take orders from anyone (**except Yugi**), he sat down and crossed his legs, watching Malik and Marik without blinking.

Within a few minutes, the stewardess returned with their drinks. After handing them out, she left.

"So…" Malik started, not liking the tense silence. "It was Joey?"

Yukane sighed. "Yes." She felt mischief rolling away from the two blonde Egyptians and glared at them. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late!" They said cheerfully.

"Okay then, don't act on those thoughts." The girl replied through gritted teeth. "Or I'll tell Isis who started that fire in the museum."

They gulped. Satisfied, Yukane laid down on an empty couch. She started to drift off, hearing her friends start to bicker again. Probably Yami and Bakura. Opening her eyes slightly, she glanced at Yugi and Ryou. They both sighed and shook their heads. Yep. They were at it again. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

* * *

Yukane awoke some time later. She sat up with a sigh, stretching out like a cat. Hearing light snoring, she looked to her right (**She was on the right side of the plane, but facing the back, FYI.**). Yugi was still laying on the other couch, fast asleep. Ryou was sitting on the floor, his head resting on the couch. He, too, was asleep. Smiling, Yukane looked for the rest of her friends. Bakura was sprawled in his chair, having never left it. Malik and Marik were laying on the floor, about a foot from each other. The snoring came from them. Yami had unfolded the bed and was laying on that, staring at the ceiling. Yukane stood up and walked over to him, being careful not to step on Ryou.

"**You're not sleeping?**" Yukane whispered, sitting next to the ex-Pharaoh.

"**I tried, but…**" Yami shook his head. "**I figured you needed sleep.**"

Yukane blinked at him, confused. "**What do you mean?**"

Yami raised an eyebrow and glanced over to where his hikari was sleeping. Yukane also glanced over. Then she caught on.

"**Oh.**" She giggled softly. "**Thanks for the sacrifice.**"

He rolled his eyes before stretching. Yukane glanced out the window and noticed that it was dark outside.

"**How long have I been asleep?**" she asked.

"**Several hours.**" Yami replied. "**The lady came in and said that we'll be landing in an hour or so.**"

Yukane whistled silently. "**So it's been over five hours.**" (**BTW, I don't know how long it takes to fly from Japan to America, so I'm guessing.**) She glanced over at her friends, seeing Bakura twitch. Lust began emanating from him, signaling to Yukane that they should probably wake him up soon. "**Oh great.**"

Yami looked up at her questionably. "**What's wrong?**"

"**Bakura's dreaming about his hikari.**" Yukane shook her head slightly, trying to erase the light headed feeling she was getting.

"**Well, we need to wake everyone up anyways.**" Yami said, feeling sorry for the silver eyed girl. He had had dreams about Yugi almost every day that week and she was beginning to get bags under her eyes.

"**Yep.**" Yukane stood up. "**I'll wake the evil ones.**"

Yami nodded, watching her make her way over to the albino yami. He stood up also and went to wake up Ryou and Yugi.

Yukane, grinning evilly, grabbed the top of Bakura's chair and paused, looking over to see Yugi and Ryou sitting up groggily. Winking at Yami, the silver eyed girl spun the thief's chair hard, making him fall out with a yelp. He landed on Malik, who woke with a start. Bakura quickly jumped to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. Yukane watched him coolly.

"**That was for having naughty dreams about innocent little Ryou.**" She told him. "And we're going to land in about an hour."

"Actually, we're going to land in a half hour." The stewardess announced, obviously drawn into the room be the shout. She glanced around, shook her head, then left. Bakura growled at Yukane, but stopped when he saw Ryou standing behind her, yawning.

"**Now, now.**" Yukane scolded the ex-thief. "**No naughty thoughts if your not going to act on them.**"

Bakura glared at her. "**Shut up, you-**" He was cut off by Marik, who slung an arm around his shoulders, yawning.

"**Oh come on, 'Kura. She's right.**" The platinum blonde yami said. Yukane turned her gaze to him.

"**The same goes for you, Marik.**" She said, hearing a chuckle from Yami. "**You're not one to laugh, **_**Pharaoh**_**.**"

Yami quickly turned his laugh into a cough as the other yamis stared at him.

"**The great Pharaoh having dirty thoughts about his hikari?**" Bakura said in disbelief. Marik chuckled.

"**I didn't know he was capable of such things.**" The blonde yami said teasingly.

"**Shut the hell up before I send you to the Shadow Realm.**" Yami snapped. Yukane sighed and shrugged her shoulders before looking at the three hikaris. They were sitting on the floor together, looking at their yamis, confused.

"What are you guys saying?" Malik asked. Both Ryou and Yugi tilted their heads slightly.

"Nothing, Hikari-Pretty." Marik said, grinning at him. Malik blushed slightly. It was barely noticeable on his tan skin, but if you looked for it, you could see it.

"Yeah, nothing you need to know about." Bakura said, looking away from his hikari's face with difficulty.

"**Oh, they need to know alright.**" Yukane informed them. "**So I can get some sleep without seeing you three molesting them in your dreams.**"

Bakura and Marik stared at her wide eyed. Yami sighed and explained to them about that certain talent of hers. (**In Ancient Egyptian of course. Don't need to confuse the "Children" Lol**) Marik laughed nervously. Yukane smiled, stretching. She winced slightly as her arms, back, and legs cracked. With a sigh, she relaxed and went to her chair just as the pilot announced over head that they were preparing to land. Everyone then sat in their chairs and buckled up.

"America, here we come!" Marik crowed happily.

"Oh great." Yukane sighed. "There goes the planet."

**End Chapter 3**

**Angel: Well, this chapter is done!**

**Yami: Finally! I-I mean, that's good. :Cough:**

**Angel: That's what I thought. Anyways, there will be lemon in the next chapter!**

**Yugi: Yeah, she's already hand written the lemon in a notebook**

**Yami: Yes, she wrote it as she held a stuffed animal. A STUFFED ANIMAL!!**

**Bakura: There is something wrong with her...**

**Marik: Hey, let's steal the stuffed animal. Maybe she wont write more lemon then...**

**Angel: NO! DON'T TOUCH KITTY!!**

**All: 0.0**

**Yukane: Okaaaay then...Well, look forward to there being lemon in the next chapter...**

**Angel: -hold onto stuffed cat- Don't worry, Kitty. I wont let them get you.**

**Yami: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!!**

**Yukane: -sweatdrop- looks like we'll be going to the doctor to get tests done...just to see if our authoress is sane or not...R&R please**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Yay! Chapter four!!**

**Yami: -sweatdrop-**

**Yukane: Welcome back.**

**Angel: It's official, I'm not crazy.**

**Yami: -mutters- That's hard to believe.**

**Angel: Well, it's true. Now, do the disclaimer!**

**Yami and Yukane: Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh.**

**Angel: And thanks to all those who reviewed! And warning, this chapter contains my first ever LEMON!!**

**"talking" --Speaking in Ancient Egyptian**

"talking"**--Speaking japanese**

"talking" **--Speaking modern Egyptian**

'_thinking_'** --Thinking**

(**talking**)** --Author's note  
**

**Chapter 4:**

Yukane and her friends stood in front of the reception counter, awed. The resort was huge! It was only two floors high, but the size made them all feel small. It was even bigger than Seto's mansion!

"Hey, Yuki." Someone elbowed the silver eyed Egyptian. She turned to see her friends looking at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Didn't you say the resort was by the sea?" It was Yami who asked.

"Yeah, that's what Seto told me." Yukane looked back at the reception desk just as a woman appeared behind it. The woman said something in English, making everyone blink in confusion. She frowned at them, then gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "Welcome to the Symphon Resort. How may I help you?" (**I made up the name of the resort, so don't go looking for it.**)

"We have reservations." Yukane said with a smile, handing over the papers Seto had given her. The woman read them, then looked back up.

"These reservations are for a Mr. Kaiba. Is he among you?" She asked. Yukane frowned slightly, sensing that the woman was nervous.

"No." The silver eyed girl replied. The woman sighed, as if in relief. In fact, she _was_ relieved. '_Now, I wonder why that is…_' Yukane thought with a frown.

"I'm afraid I need his password in order for you to be allowed in his private suite." Now everyone was frowning.

"What the hell?!" Bakura growled, making the woman shrink back slightly. He turned to Yukane, scowling. "He gave it to you, right?"

"No, he didn't." Yukane's eyes were slowly turning gold in her anger. She looked at the receptionist. "May I borrow your phone?"

The woman nodded nervously before gesturing at the phone sitting on the desk. Yukane grabbed it and dialed Seto's number.

"Kaiba residence." Yukane recognized the voice as Kouji's.

"Kouji? This is Yukane."

"Ah, Ms. Motou. How may I help you?" He sounded surprised.

"I need to speak to Seto." Yukane told him dangerously.

"H-he's…not available right now…" Kouji said. Yukane could almost see him cringing.

Yukane took a deep breath before answering. "My friends and I are unable to enter Seto's personal suite without a password. He didn't give it to us."

"I-I don't know it either." Kouji stammered. Yukane was about to start yelling when she felt a tug at her sleeve. Turning, she saw Yugi next to her, a concerned look on his face.

"What about Mokuba?" The innocent hikari whispered. Yukane stared at him before grinning sheepishly, her eyes returning to normal. Relief emanated from him and the others. They knew that once Yukane got angry enough to yell, it was time to duck and cover.

"Does Mokuba know?" Yukane asked Kouji. There was a pause.

"I'll ask him, hold on." Yukane sighed as music began to play over the phone.

"Hello? Yuki?" A child's voice sounded over the phone as the music stopped.

"Hey Mokuba." Yukane said in relief.

"Kouji says you need a password. Let me talk to the receptionist." Mokuba said. Yukane smiled gratefully and handed the phone to the wide eyed woman. She took the phone with a shaking hand and held it to her ear. She still seemed nervous.

"Hey, anyone know why she'd be nervous?" Yukane whispered to her friends.

"Maybe she's afraid we stole those papers and she doesn't want to deal with Kaiba's wrath when he found out." Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"Or maybe it's a crush." Marik said, grinning. The other two yamis nodded.

"**Okay, Bakura, only you would think of stealing those papers.**" Yukane sighed, ignoring his glare. "**And only you three love sick, horny **_**ancient **__**spirits**_** would think it was a crush.**"

"**Then why'd you ask us?!**" Bakura growled. The other two looked away as Yukane raised her eyebrows.

"**You didn't deny that your horny.**" She said in mock surprise. She turned back to the receptionist as Bakura cursed her. The woman was just hanging up the phone.

"M-Mr. Kaiba has given the password." She stammered. "You will be taken to the private suite momentarily.

"Thank you." Yukane said with a kind smile. Bakura was still cursing her, making the woman stare at him in confusion. The three hikaris were doing the same.

"**If you don't shut up soon, I will make you.**" Yami told the ex-thief when the albino yami started to repeat himself. Bakura stopped, but he continued to scowl.

"Really, Bakura." Yukane said with a smile. "You need to come up with new insults."

Ryou sighed. He should have known. He shook his head at his yami, not noticing the slight hurt and embarrassment in the elder's eye. Within a few minutes, a man came and said something to the receptionist. She nodded to him then turned back to the group.

"Please follow Mike. He is going to take you to your suite." The woman told them. They thanked her and grabbed their bags. Mike led them outside and to an awaiting limo. Their luggage was loaded into the trunk as they piled into the vehicle.

"Do you think it's near the ocean?" Yugi asked excitedly. Yami smiled at him and nearly earned himself a kick.

"Most likely." Yukane told him. The three hikaris cheered, joined by Marik. The other three in the car shook their heads at their friends.

Twenty minutes later, the ocean came into view, along with a large beach house. As they approached the beach house, they noticed that it was HUGE! It was two stories, with large widows overlooking the beach.

Malik whistled, which made Yugi and Yukane giggle. "Well, Kaiba sure is rich if _that's_ his 'private suite'." The blonde stated.

Within minutes, the limo was parked and they were being led inside by maids who insisted on carrying their luggage. Once inside, even more maids rushed forward to lead them to their rooms. Yukane giggled at her friend's expressions and the emotions rolling off them as she was led upstairs. Glancing behind her, she noticed that the three hikaris were also being led upstairs.

The far wall in her room had a large sliding glass door leading to the balcony, which gave her a view of the ocean. The bed was large, big enough for four people, and was lavished with gaudy pillows and blankets in a soft gray color. The walls were a darker grey, with black hardwood floors. There was a desk, with a laptop, and a door that obviously led to the bathroom. Taking a quick peek inside, Yukane raised her eyebrows in awe. The bathtub was almost big enough to swim in! Turning her attention back to the bedroom, she saw that the maid had already left, leaving the suitcase on the bed. Stretching slightly, Yukane decided to go out on her balcony. Once there, she leaned against the railing and stared out at the ocean. In America, it was only afternoon, so they had the rest of the day to settle in. Or play. Which ever.

"HEY YUKI!" Yukane squeaked, startled. Looking over at the balcony next to hers, she saw Yugi grinning like a little kid.

"Hi Yugi." She said, shaking her head. "How do you like your room?"

"It's amazing!" Yugi said happily. "What about yours?"

"The same." Yukane said with a grin. They were interrupted by a shout below them. Looking down, they saw their friends wearing their swim trunks, waving at them.

"Hey, come on down!" Marik called.

"'Kay!" Yukane called back. She was about to go inside when she noticed that they were all wearing T-shirts. '_Odd._' Yukane thought, then shrugged. '_Oh well. If I thought about all the odd things those boys do, I'd be thinking forever!_' She went inside and changed into her swimsuit. It was a black and white two piece, with a little mini skirt that was attached to the bottoms.

When she got downstairs, Yugi was already there, also wearing a T-shirt. Yukane shook her head.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Yugi cried, racing towards the water. Yukane laughed and easily passed him, Ryou soon behind her. The others took a moment to shake their heads before they, too, raced to the water.

In the end, Yugi was last, but his outing didn't last long as Yami splashed him with icy cold water. Laughing, everyone joined in, splashing each other. When Yukane tired of that, she searched along the shore for shells, but soon gave up as all she found were broken shards. Instead, she decided to go for a swim, her feet already numb from the water.

Hearing maniacal laughter, she saw Marik far out in the water, riding the waves back to shore before swimming back out. Looking around, and being careful not to accidentally swallow the salty water, she saw Ryou and Yugi building a sand castle. Yami was sun bathing and totally unaware that he was being buried in sand by Bakura. Malik was no where to be seen. Frowning, she turned around, only to become face to face with the blonde hikari. She yelped and fell backwards. She tried to resurface, only to have a large wave push her back down.

"You okay, Yuki?" Malik asked, laughing. She was spluttering and coughing after she finally resurfaced.

"No! I swallowed some water…" She complained. He laughed again.

"Well, you should have been paying attention! Can't you feel people's emotions?" Malik asked her, bracing himself as another wave hit them.

"Not when I'm in cold water. It sorta overpowers other people's emotions." Yukane explained, grimacing at the taste in her mouth.

"Really now?" Malik asked, an evil look on his face. Yukane kept her face straight as she noticed Marik grinning evilly a little ways behind them. As the next wave came, the platinum blonde yami crashed into his hikari, taking him with as the wave continued towards shore. Yukane followed, giggling. When the three of them reached the shore, the two look-alikes lay panting on the sand. She sat next to them, still giggling.

"That's not fair, Marik!" Malik complained. "I was thinking of something evil, but now I can't remember!"

"Good!" Yukane said, grinning.

"Awww!" Marik whined. "I just wanted to have fun…" He paused. "Who was this evil plan being directed at?"

"Yuki." Malik sighed sadly.

"We must make you remember!" Marik exclaimed, sitting up. Yukane sighed and stood up.

"Good luck." she told them with a grin. She walked over to where Bakura was pilling sand on top of a mound.

"I'm guessing Yami is somewhere under there." She remarked. Bakura jumped slightly and held a finger to his mouth, an evil look in his eyes. Yukane leaned over and saw that only Yami's head was showing and he was asleep.

"He's going to wake up eventually." Yukane whispered, sitting next to the albino yami.

"And I'll be long gone." Bakura snickered. But as luck would have it, Yugi and Ryou finished their castle, and the petite hikari was looking around for his yami. Yukane, noticing him, nudged Bakura.

"Better get going then." She whispered, nodding towards Yugi. Bakura grinned evilly and stood up. He walked casually over to where the evil blondes were plotting Yukane's "demise". Yukane walked away from the mound of sand AKA Yami and laid down a little bit away, linking her hands behind her head and staring at the sky.

A moment later, a cry signaled the awakening of Yami. "What the hell?!" Yami cried. He couldn't move his arms or legs because of the weight of the sand on top of him. Laughter filled the air as everyone laughed at the ex-Pharaoh.

Yugi took pity on him, although he was still laughing. He began to dig at the sand on top of his yami. At this point, Yami was grinning, having made an educated guess on who had buried him. Ryou soon joined Yugi in unburying him. The three evil ones, as Yukane was beginning to think of them, were laughing the hardest. Yukane, seeing that it was taking a long time to remove the sand from the ex-Pharaoh, helped the two innocent hikaris.

Once Yami was sand free, he immediately went after Bakura. Yugi, Ryou, and Yukane watched, slightly worn out from all the digging they had done. Malik and Marik were still laughing, until Yami decided to go after them too.

"Well." Yukane said, grinning. "So far, our vacation has been enjoyable." '_And it will be even more once I start my plan…Which I will do today._' She thought as her two friends nodded at her comment. Oh, were they in for it. She returned her attentions back to the others in time to see the two blonde Egyptians pinning Bakura down as Yami piled sand on top of him.

"Boys…" Yukane muttered, shaking her head. Yugi and Ryou laughed, not taking offense.

Soon they were called in by the maids. They had set up lunch in the extravagant dining room. They gathered inside, Bakura coming in last, still shaking sand out of his hair. One of the maids took out a comb and proceeded to brush the sand out, much to the albino's discomfort. The other six sat at the table and began to eat, silently laughing at their friend. Once the maid was done, Bakura attacked his food, glowering.

* * *

Yukane poked her head into the large living room and, seeing only Yami and Yugi, grinned evilly. She had asked the others to stay out of the room for a while, and, happily, they had done so. It was time for her plan to be set in motion.

"Hey guys!" She said as she walked into the room. They looked up from the program they were watching on TV.

"Hey Yuki." Yami replied. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you two would like to play a game with me. Everyone else said no." She said, pouting.

"A game?" Yugi asked excitedly. Yukane nodded. Yami glanced at his hikari, smiling slightly.

"I don't see why not." The ex-Pharaoh said, turning off the TV. Yukane smiled happily.

"Yay!" She said. "Let's got to my room, I have a deck of cards there." She turned to leave, sensing the two stand up to follow. Grinning evilly to herself, she stopped, gasping.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Yukane turned to them, her grin turning sheepish.

"I just remembered…The maids kicked me out of my room to clean up all the sand I dragged in." She half lied. The maids hadn't kicked her out, but they _were_ cleaning.

"I think I brought some cards. Why don't we go to my room?" Yami suggested. Yugi and Yukane nodded, following him to his room, which was downstairs. Marik and Bakura, who also had rooms downstairs, were in their rooms, their doors locked.

'_This is perfect!_' Yukane thought evilly. She sat on the red carpeted floor with Yugi as Yami rummaged through his luggage.

"Here they are!" Yami said, holding up a deck of playing cards. He joined them on the floor. "So, what do you want to play?"

"Egyptian War!" Yugi said, grinning.

"Hmm…" Yukane said thoughtfully. "I know if I've played that before."

"Well, why don't we play a game and show you?" Yami offered.

"Okay!" Yukane agreed. "But I wanna add a twist."

"A twist? Sounds fun!" Yugi said innocently. Yukane felt excitement from him, and suspicion from Yami.

"And what, pray tell, is this twist?" Crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, nothing really." The silver eyed girl said innocently. (**She is **_**far**_** from innocent!**)

"Just play and find out."

"I don't trust you." Yami said flatly.

"I can tell." Yukane replied dryly. "Now, _King of Games_, are you going to play or not? Once you play, there's no backing out."

"Is that a challenge?" Yami asked as Yugi giggled.

"Are you up to it?" The girl shot back. In answer, Yami cut the deck into two equal piles and handed one to Yugi. He then put one card from his deck face up between them. It was a 2. Yugi put down a 7. They continued to put down cards until Yugi played an Ace. Yami put down four cards, none of them a jack, queen, king, or ace.

"Yay! I win!" Yugi said happily as he picked up the pile of cards.

"Only this turn, Aibou. You only win when all my cards are gone." Yami reminded him. Yugi pouted cutely, making waves of lust emanate from Yami.

"Now," Yukane started. Yami flinched, as if expecting to be hit. "It's time for the twist."

"Uh-oh." Yami stared at her, not liking her tone. (**Nor should he. -evil laughter-**)

"The loser…" She paused dramatically. Both boys leaned in subconsciously. "Has to remove one article of clothing."

Yami recoiled from her as Yugi turned bright red. Yukane observed them calmly, resisting the urge to grin. Both boys were wearing their swim trunks and T-shirt. That meant they would lose all their clothing quickly.

"What's wrong?" Yukane asked sweetly. "Are you going to forfeit?"

They both twitched. With a sigh, Yami removed his shirt. Yugi tried to look away from the ex-Pharaoh's toned chest, his cheeks growing more and more red. He quickly played a card, which just so happened to be a queen. They both gulped. Yami might lose his shorts soon if he didn't play the right card. (**Enter normal Anzu speech**) He closed his eyes and played….A jack! He let out a sigh of relief.

Yugi played his card. A 10. As Yami picked up the pile, Yugi removed his shirt. Yami played his card, secretly admiring the hikari's milky white skin.

At some point, Yukane had moved so she could lie on her stomach. Now, she rested her chin on her arms, closing her eyes. She lay like that for a while, listening as the two duelists played their cards. A sudden surge of panic and embarrassment, along with the lust that had been floating around for a while, signaled that someone had lost. And she had an idea of who it was. She opened one eye.

Yami was removing his swim trunks, revealing a very large erection. Yukane quickly shut her eye and stood up. She blindly made her way out of the room, leaving behind a _very_ red Yami and Yugi.

**--Yami and Yugi POV, Beginning of LEMON--**

Yugi tried not to stare, but was failing. Yami noticed him looking and blushed.

"U-um…" the once king was tongue tied. Yugi continued to stare, a weird feeling in his abdomen. His eyes began to roam on their own. There it was again, that feeling…Something in his shorts twitched.

Yami closed his eyes. His hikari was just sitting there, his eyes wide open, probably in horror. He wanted to cover himself up, but he couldn't touch himself right now. He was too hard.

Yugi forced his eyes to look at Yami's face and was surprised to see the ex-Pharaoh blushing. Yami _never_ blushed! The hikari crawled forward and, without thinking, placed his lips on Yami's. Yami froze, then kissed him back. Yugi pulled back, his cheeks redder than ever.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami-" He started. He was cut off by the yami's kiss. Yugi gasped, which gave Yami access to his mouth. Yami explored his hikari's mouth with his tongue, liking the taste of him. His hands explored the younger's smooth chest, feeling the skin warm at his touch. Yami broke the kiss, panting slightly, to look Yugi in the eye. Yugi was tomato red, his amethyst eyes wider than usual.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi whispered. "I feel weird."

Yami drew back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. It wont happen again." He grabbed his swim trunks, feeling ashamed. '_Damn Yukane and her stupid ideas. Now I'll have to take care of this by myself…_' He growled at himself, mentally glaring at his hardened member.

"N-no, I mean-" Yugi started. He began to fidget. "I've never felt like this before. I-I don't know what's going on…"

Yami slowly turned to look at his hikari, swim trunks in one hand. He dropped them, an odd gleam in his eyes. Kneeling before Yugi, he slowly pushed him down. The hikari didn't resist as he stared into deep crimson eyes that were slowly turning dark with lust. Yami ran his hands down the younger's chest, earning a gasp from the petite hikari. His hands continued moving down until it reached the waistband of Yugi's swim trunks. Yami paused, looking into his hikari's beautiful amethyst eyes, before removing the shorts.

Yami chuckled at the sight before him. Innocent little Yugi had an erection!

"Y-Yami." Yugi stuttered.

"Don't worry, little one. It's just a normal reaction." Yami said reassuringly as he licked his lips at the sight. His own member hardened even more.

"It feels weird." Yugi complained. Yami grinned predatorily.

"Do you want me to help with it?" He purred, leaning forward to nuzzle at his hikari's neck. He nipped at the skin, earning a surprised gasp from the younger.

"Y-yes, please." Yugi moaned as Yami trailed kisses up his neck before kissing the hikari's mouth hungrily. Yugi returned the kiss shyly, running his own tongue along his yami's as it invaded his mouth.

As Yami deepened the kiss, he reached between the hikari's legs and gently caressed the growing erection. Yugi's eyes shot open and he cried out, his arms going around Yami's neck.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi moaned as the kiss was broken due to lack of oxygen.

"Does that feel better?" Yami purred, his eyes half closed with lust. It took all his self control to not take Yugi then and there. He wanted his light's first time to be gentle.

"I-It still feels weird…But, p-please do that again." Yugi pleaded. Yami obliged, running his hand down the hikari's length, earning a loud moan from the younger. Encouraged, the ex-Pharaoh moved his hand faster, making Yugi mewl and cry out. Yami watched his hikari grow more flustered as he came closer to coming. Wanting to taste him, Yami removed his hand from Yugi's hard member. Yugi whimpered, looking up at his yami pleadingly. Yami smiled at him reassuringly before positioning himself between the younger's spread legs.

Yugi cried out as his member was engulfed by something warm and moist. Yami began to bob his head up and down slowly, sucking at the hard organ.

"Yami…Nnngh!" Yugi moaned. The ex-Pharaoh moved faster, enjoying the sounds his hikari was making. He pinned the light's hips down as they tried to thrust upwards. Yugi continued to pant and moan, the feeling in his abdomen becoming more and more noticeable. He cried out as it became unbearable. Yami took that as a warning and was prepared when Yugi came into his mouth. He swallowed it all, liking the taste of his hikari even more. Yugi's body shook as the feeling slowly returned to normal. Yami leaned forward to kiss him, his own painfully hard erection rubbing against the light's thigh.

"Yami…That was…" Yugi panted, unable to come up with a word.

"Amazing. Pleasurable. Sexy." Yami supplied him with several. Yugi nodded, kissing him shyly. Yami returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the hikari's mouth as his hands caressed the insides of the younger's thighs. He then lifted Yugi off the floor and deposited him onto the bed before breaking the kiss. Yugi, thinking they were going to go to sleep, snuggled into the silk sheets. But Yami had other plans.

"Yugi," Yami started, almost afraid of how his hikari would react. "There's something I want to tell you, something I've been afraid to say."

"Yugi looked up into his yami's lust darkened eyes, concerned. "What is it?"

"I…I love you." Yami confessed after a moments hesitation. His hikari's eyes widened and for a moment the ex-Pharaoh was afraid he was going to push him away. But instead he found himself in a tight embrace, Yugi's face nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed softly. "I didn't know you felt the same way!"

Yami froze, his eyes widening. "W-what?"

"I love you too!" The hikari told him, leaning back so he could look his love in the eye. Their eyes met for a brief second before he was pushed back onto the bed in a passionate kiss that brought back the weird feeling in the younger's abdomen. It was almost like lightning coursing through his body and he was finding that he liked it. Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami pressed their bodies together, the elder's hard length rubbing against the younger's.

"Yugi…" Yami moaned as he broke the kiss. "I want…I _need_ you…!"

The hikari shivered at those words. He didn't know what was going on, being the innocent he was, but he was enjoying it regardless.

"I'm…y-yours." Yugi panted. Yami moaned again and claimed Yugi's lips in another heated kiss. His lust was slowly taking control. He needed to start this gently before his hormones made him hurt his light. So Yami pulled away from the kiss and sat above his love, panting. Yugi looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Yugi, what I'm about to do might hurt at first, but please don't be afraid." Yami told him. Yugi's face scrunched up slightly in confusion as he nodded. Yami smiled lovingly, knowing his hikari didn't know what was about to happen. So he leaned forward to whisper in the younger's ear. "I'm going to make you mine."

Yugi was still confused, but he smiled at his yami anyways. He trusted him. Yami saw this and his smile widened. He looked around until he spotted a small bottle of lotion sitting on the bedside table. He grabbed it and spread some onto three of his fingers.

Taking one more look at his hikari's flushed face, Yami gently spread Yugi's legs before kneeling on the bed between them. Slowly, so he wouldn't startle or hurt the hikari, the ex-Pharaoh pushed one lubricated finger into the virgin entrance.

Yugi gasped and grabbed at Yami, surprised. He felt something slip inside him and start to move slightly. He bit his lip at this new sensation. He cried out slightly in pain as another finger was added. Yami stopped, looking at his hikari in concern.

As the pain faded, Yugi moved his hips a little before gasping and arching his back as the two digits began to move, stretching him. The hikari cried out again as the third and final finger was added.

Yami listened to the sounds his little light was making, trying not to come right then and there. He moved his fingers around, searching for a certain spot. He knew he found it when Yugi arched off the bed and cried out louder than before. Smiling, the yami slid his fingers out almost all the way before thrusting in, hitting his love's sweet spot again. Yugi cried out again, pleasure clouding his senses. Yami did this several more times before removing his fingers completely.

Yugi looked up at him through his daze, feeling disappointed. It was over already? But then he saw his love lean over him and something brush against his entrance. With a gasp, little Yugi realized what his yami was planning on doing in that position.

"That wont fit!" Yugi cried. (**Sorry! I had to! I can't help it…-is laughing, tears in eyes-**) Yami laughed.

"It will, although it's going to hurt at first." Yami told him, leaning down to steal a kiss before slowly thrusting himself inside his hikari's tight entrance. He moaned loudly at the feeling. Yugi whimpered and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. It hurt so much…And yet…He wanted more.

Yami stopped, sensing the other's pain. "Yugi, don't be afraid."

"I-I'm not afraid." Yugi stammered. "I j-just want…" He wasn't sure how to tell him what he wanted. So instead, he wrapped his legs around the elder's waist and pulled Yami further inside him. Yami gasped at such a forward move from his shy hikari before moaning loud as the tightness enveloped his rock hard erection. He looked down at the panting Yugi.

"You want…Me to go faster?" The ex-Pharaoh asked. Yugi bit his lips and nodded. Yami looked deep into his lover's lust darkened amethyst eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, Yami!" Yugi begged, thrusting upwards with his hips, taking his love even farther inside him. He didn't know where this boldness was coming from, or really what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted Yami in him, _now_!

Yami closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. He withdrew almost all the way, moving Yugi's leg so they rested on his shoulders, then thrust back in hard. Yugi screamed in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead-on. Yami continued this in a slow, steady pace, hearing his light moan and cry out with every thrust.

"Nnh…_Atemu_…!" Yugi cried/moaned. Yami lost most of his control, hearing his name in such a husky voice. His pace picked up, which made Yugi lean forward to rest his head on his lover's shoulder. _This_ was what he wanted!

Soon, all too soon, Yami felt the muscles in his stomach tighten, and he knew he was close. Reaching between them, he grabbed the hikari's weeping member and pumped it in time with his thrusts, which were quickly becoming faster, harder, and erratic. Yugi cried out at the touch, his senses overloaded by pleasure. He was close.

"ATEMU!!" Yugi screamed as he released his seed over his and his lover's chest

"YUGI!" Yami cried a few seconds later, feeling Yugi's already tight walls tighten even more around his member. He came inside his lover and fell to the side, so as not to crush the hikari. Yugi snuggled closer to him, ignoring the sticky mess on their chests. After a few minutes of panting, Yami pulled out of his lover and held him close.

"I love you, Yugi." He whispered. When he didn't hear a response, he looked down to see Yugi fast asleep, a smile on his face. Yami chuckled and soon he, too, was asleep.

**--End of lemon, Back to Yukane's POV--**

Yukane closed the door quickly behind her, her knees weak. Her plan was in motion, now all she needed to do was wait. But that was hard to do when strong emotions crashed over her, making her fall forwards. She heard a door open.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bakura growled. Yukane turned her head to stare up at him, panting. She noticed Marik standing beside him.

"Nothing. I just decided to take a nap right here." She snapped sarcastically. "Is that a problem?"

Just then, a loud moan was heard from Yami's room. The two yami's stared at the door, then back down at Yukane. She was panting harder now, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Marik knelt next to her and put a hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something?" The platinum blonde asked. Yukane didn't speak, just continued to pant. The emotions were making her dizzy, even though she was lying down.

"What I wanna know is what's going on in that room." Bakura said, staring at the door as another _very_ loud moan was heard.

"Um, Bakura?" Marik said, trying to get the other's attention. Not getting an answer, the Egyptian turned and tugged the albino's arm.

"What? I'm trying to listen!" Bakura scowled. Marik pointed at Yukane.

"She fainted."

"Oh." Bakura glanced back at the door, then at the girl. "I have a feeling I don't want to know what's going on, if it made her faint." He grabbed Yukane's feet and told Marik to grab her arms. They carried her out of the house like that.

"What are we going to do with her?" Marik asked in curiosity as they neared the water.

"Toss her in." Bakura grinned evilly. Marik grinned back. They swung her a couple times before tossing her into an on-coming wave. (**Do not attempt. For evil maniacs only!**) The wave drew her away from the shore. The two maniacs on the shore laughed, watching as she disappeared beneath another wave.

Yukane, feeling the icy cold water around her, opened her eyes, only to close them as the salt water stung them. She held her breath, feeling another wave crash over her. '_If I survive this, I'm going to murder them._' Yukane vowed. Her head surfaced and she opened her eyes and took a breath of air. She saw the shore and tried to swim towards it, only to be forced back under by another wave.

Finally, after what felt like years, the waves brought her to shore. She lay with her legs in the water, panting. The ice cold water blocked the emotions that had emanated strongly from the beach house. She closed her eyes, ignoring the weak waves that tugged at her feet and clothes.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Someone exclaimed nearby. She felt hands turn her over and she opened her eyes. She stared into bright green eyes that belonged to a red headed, slightly tan, and handsome man that looked to be around her age.

"I'm okay." She croaked, sitting up. The man helped her up, still looking worried.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"The evil maniacs I call friends tossed me in." Yukane sighed, looking around. She was a long distance from the beach house.

"Why didn't you struggle?" Now the man was confused. She grinned sheepishly.

"I was unconscious." She sighed. "That's the last time I faint in front of them."

The man laughed, then offered his hand. "My name's Zaire."

Yukane accepted it with a smile. "Yukane." Zaire opened his mouth to say something, but a shout interrupted him.

"Hey, Yuki! You survived!" She turned to see Marik and Bakura running towards them, waving and grinning like idiots. Yukane closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. Sadly, the counting trick didn't work and her eyes were glowing gold.

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes?" Zaire asked startled. Yukane didn't answer, being to busy glaring at her two friends. Marik reached her first, took one look at her eyes and turned to run away. Yukane grabbed the back of his shirt and tripped him, making him fall on his face. Bakura saw this and stopped in his tracks, out of Yukane's reach.

"**I am **_**so **_**going to kill you two!**" The girl growled, startling Zaire even more.

"**Now wait a minute, Yuki!**" Bakura said, trying to reason with her. "**We were only trying to wake you up!**"

Yukane glared at him. Marik spoke up. "**Y-yeah! We got you out of the house, since it was probably something in there that made you faint and-**"

"**You're babbling.**" Yukane said coolly. "**But you're right, it was all the emotions that made me faint.**" She let him stand up, her eyes slowly fading back to silver. They had helped her, after all. Bakura slowly approached, ready to run if she changed her mind.

"**But you don't feel them now, do you?**" The albino yami asked. Zaire was completely forgotten.

"**Now that you mention it, no, I don't.**" Yukane looked towards the beach house, feeling only faint traces of emotion. Then she realized that she couldn't feel any emotion clearly at the moment. "**It must be the cold water.**"

"**Cold water?**" Marik asked, his eyes lighting. Yukane nodded, not noticing the evil look on his face. Zaire noticed though.

"Um, Yukane? I don't know what you guys are saying, but I don't like the look on that guys face." The red head said, glancing at Marik. Yukane looked at him, then at Marik.

"Don't even think about it." She warned the platinum blonde yami.

"Too late!" He said happily. Yukane quickly tripped him again. She then turned to Zaire, grinning sheepishly.

"Thanks for helping me. I should get going before my friend decides to act upon his evil thought." She told him. He looked disappointed.

"Okay." He grinned back at her. "Do you live around here? Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"My friends and I are only here for a couple weeks." Yukane told him. "We're staying over there. Drop by if you want."

Zaire paled when he saw her point at the beach house. "Y-yeah, sure. See you around…" Bakura watched him leave, his eyebrows raised.

"He's not going to come." He remarked.

"That was the point." Yukane said, walking away. The two yamis raced to catch up, Marik brushing sand off his shirt and out of his hair. They were near the house when Yukane suddenly went weak kneed and collapsed again.

"Damn it." She cursed, crossing her eyes. Marik offered to help her back up, but she declined. "Don't bother. I'll just fall back down."

"There you guys are!" They looked up to see Ryou and Malik walking towards them, their faces red.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked. Yukane grinned, having an idea as to why the two hikari were blushing.

"N-nothing!" Ryou said cheerfully. "What happened to Yukane?"

"The emotions in the house are too strong right now." She replied, rolling onto her back. Her friends sat around her.

"Yeah, she fainted earlier." Marik said, grinning.

"Before they decided to throw me into the ocean." Yukane grumbled. The two yamis laughed. Marik whispered something to his hikari and they both stood up to walk out of earshot. Yukane rolled her eyes.

"Great. Those two are up to no good." She sighed, closing her eyes. Ryou laughed.

After a while, Yukane sat up, looking towards the house. The emotions were fading away, as was the sun.

"Oh goody. Looks like I can go back now." The girl said happily, standing up. Ryou and Bakura joined her as she casually walked to where the two platinum blondes were huddled together, obviously making evil plans. Yukane kicked sand at them.

"Enough of your planning. We're going inside." She told them, grinning. Maids were waiting for them when they returned. All five of them were ushered to their rooms where baths were awaiting them.

After bathing, Yukane made her way downstairs to the living room. Everyone was there, including Yugi and Yami. They were watching TV, although the ex-Pharaoh was watching his hikari sip water from a cup. Once she was seated on the floor, Yukane decided to break the silence.

"So, how's the vacation so far?" she asked, turning around so she could look at her friends. She watched in amusement as Yugi, who had just taken a gulp of water, try to answer. Water dripped out of the side of his mouth and traveled down his neck. Yami immediately leaned over and licked up the water trail, making his hikari shiver slightly. Everyone watched this, their mouths open in surprise.

"Well, this is a surprise." Marik remarked as the ex-Pharaoh started making out with the petite hikari. He and Malik were watching in interest, while Bakura scowled and looked away. Ryou was blushing like mad.

Yukane looked at Bakura, sensing that he was being turned on at the sight. '_Well, well._' She thought with a mental grin. '_I've found my next prey._'

**End Chapter 4**

**Angel: I can't believe it...I wrote all that...My first lemon scene...**

**Yukane: I think you did a pretty good job.**

**Ryou: How long did it take you to type all this?**

**Angel: Um...One and a half days?**

**All: 0.0;;**

**Yami: I KNEW IT!! YOU ARE CRAZY!!**

**Angel: But...The tests came back negative...**

**Yami: -suspicious- What were they testing for?**

**Angel: ...diabetes**

**Yukane: Okay, let's stop this now before Yami commits murder...read and review.**

**Angel: -hides behind Yukane- Oh, and if you have any ideas for how Yukane should get Ryou and Bakura together, they are much appreciated!! Also, school is starting soon, so I wont be able to upload the chapters like I have been. Sorry! -runs screaming from Yami-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Here's chapter 5! Sorry it took so long!**

**Yukane: Jeez, school is hell!**

**Angel: Tell me about it! I had to leave school today because I was sick...**

**Yami: Well, that's what you get for being crazy.**

**Angel: ...I'm not crazy.**

**Yami: What happened to your usual loud denial?**

**Angel: I'm done teasing you. I have a new target.**

**Yukane: You mean you're done having me tease him.**

**Angel: Same thing. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed! Love you all!**

**Yukane: Angel does not own Yugioh**

**"talking" --Speaking in Ancient Egyptian**

"talking"**--Speaking japanese**

"talking" **--Speaking modern Egyptian**

'_thinking_'** --Thinking**

(**talking**)** --Author's note  
**

**Chapter 5**

Yukane eyed her new prey, unaware that Marik and Malik were watching her. They looked from her to Yugi and Yami, who were still making out. Putting two and two together, the two blondes looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

Marik glanced back at their friends, thinking rapidly. '_If she helped Yami get into Yugi's pants, she might just do that with the rest of us…_' He thought. His eyes narrowed and he glanced side long at his hikari. Malik was still looking from Yukane to Yami and Yugi, then to Bakura and Ryou. Marik closed his eyes and sighed. This caught Malik's attention.

"Marik? What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Marik opened his eyes and stared at his hikari. After a few moments of silence, the crazier Egyptian grinned.

"Come with me." Marik grabbed his hikari's hand and pulled him out of the living room.

Yukane watched them leave, wondering what evil prank they were planning on pulling. Shrugging, she pulled a deck of cards from her pocket and shuffled them loudly. Yami and Yugi, who had just broke their kiss, jumped and stared at her. When she shuffled the cards again, Yugi blushed and hid his face on Yami's shoulder. Yukane, pretending to be oblivious, started building a castle from the cards.

Ryou, who had noticed Yugi's embarrassment, looked from him to the cards, confused. Bakura on the other hand, was completely bored.

"Isn't there something we can do besides sit here and watch the Pharaoh suck his hikari's face off?" The albino yami asked, slamming his feet on the ground and knocking over Yukane's card castle. Yugi blushed even more.

Yukane sighed and began to pick up her cards. "Well, we could watch a movie…"

"They have movies here?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so." Yukane went to the over large TV and opened the cabinet that was next to it. Inside were shelves of DVDs. They were categorized by genre, much to her amusement. Leaning forward, Yukane found a certain genre and grinned. '_I feel an evil plan coming along…_' She thought to herself. She grabbed a movie without looking at the title and put it in the DVD player.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something." The silver eyed girl told her friends. She passed by Marik and Malik on her way upstairs. Feeling double waves of happiness, she paused, looking at her two friends. Then, shrugging, she went to her room.

When she returned downstairs, everyone was waiting for her. The two couches were filled, Yugi and Yami laying on one, while Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik sat on the other. Yukane sat on the floor. Once she was settled, they started the movie.

Noticing the title, Yukane winced. She _hated_ Jeepers Creepers. It always gave her nightmares. She felt the same dread from Yugi and Ryou. _That_ she was glad about, but the waves of pleasure from the "three evil ones" made her want to turn it off. But she didn't.

* * *

**--Ryou's POV--**

Ryou shuddered, curling up into a ball under his covers. At every little sound, he twitched, imagining something swooping down to take his eyes, or even his head. He _hated_ that movie. The only reason he had stayed to watch the whole thing was because Bakura was enjoying it. Ryou sighed. He loved his yami dearly, but the elder's fascination with blood was terrifying.

There was a creak outside his door, making him sit up, his heart pounding. His snow white hair was very messy from tossing and turning for nearly an hour, almost resembling Bakura's naturally wild hair. After about five minutes of silence, Ryou laid pack down, sweating slightly. He sighed and stared up at his ceiling.

_Jeepers, creepers...where'd ya get them peepers  
Jeepers, creepers...where'd ya get those eyes_

Ryou sat up again, covering his mouth. He whimpered, eyes searching every which way, looking at everything that looked suspicious in the dark room. (**That means everything is suspicious. I do the same.**)

_Gosh oh, git up...how'd they get so lit up  
Gosh oh, gee oh...how'd they get that size_

The albino quickly covered his ears and muttered to himself that this was _just_ a dream, just his imagination playing tricks on him.

_Golly gee...When you turn them heaters on  
Woe is me...got to put my cheaters on_

Taking a deep breath, Ryou shoved his covers off and got out of bed. He crept to the door and opened it slowly. Seeing no one, he raced out of his room and down the stairs. Reaching Bakura's room, he paused.

_Jeepers, creepers...where'd ya get them peepers  
Oh, those weepers...how they hypnotize_

With another whimper, the albino hikari knocked on the door. He heard muffled curses from behind the door and knocked again.

_Jeepers, creepers...where'd ya get them peepers  
Oh, those weepers...how they hypnotize  
Where did ya get those  
Golly where'd ya get those  
Where did ya get them there eyes_

The door opened just as the faint music ended. Bakura stood there scowling, wearing nothing but hisboxers. The yami blinked, surprised at seeing his hikari.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Bakura asked, frowning at the pale and sweaty Ryou. The hikari just whimpered, his wide eyes darting around, looking at everything but the almost naked man in front of him. His frown deepened until he remembered his hikari's reaction to horror movies. Without a word, he grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him inside the room before closing the door firmly.

**--Yukane's POV--**

Yukane turned off her voice recorder with a silent sigh as Bakura closed the door. Scaring Ryou had been easy. Now if only _she _could get some sleep…

**--Ryou and Bakura's POV--**

Bakura held Ryou close, a rare gesture of affection. Ryou clutched at his yami, feeling safe now that he was there.

"Got scared?" Bakura chuckled. Ryou sniffed and tried to pull away but the elder held onto him possessively.

"Yeah." The albino hikari sniffed again. His mind, which had went dead, began to process the things around him. Like the fact that Bakura was holding him. And that said person was naked except for his boxers. "I-I heard the s-song and panicked. S-sorry if I woke you…"

"Not a problem." Bakura ran a hand over Ryou's messy hair and took a deep breath, inhaling his hikari's scent. His arms tightened slightly around him, but not so much that it would startle the light.

Ryou glanced up at his yami, wondering why the usually gruff Bakura was hugging him and-and _petting_ him?! The hikari tilted his head slightly, staring up at the taller, more muscular Bakura. All his fear was being forgotten as images of his yami's half naked body flitted in and out of his mind. His face reddened slightly as the familiar lightning sensation coursed through his body. He knew this feeling, having dealt with it when he first learned that his yami liked to walk around in nothing but his boxers.

"Ryou?" A deep, luring, and sexy voice murmured. Ryou blinked and looked up into Bakura's dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Ryou said, giving his yami a shaky grin. Bakura moved his hand from Ryou's head to one of his hips. The hikari shuddered, trying not to lean into the touch. He looked down quickly to hide his blush.

Bakura noticed the shudder and tightened his arms again. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"Wh-what?" Ryou gasped. He refused to lift his head as his blush darkened.

"You're still scared." His yami informed him.

"Uh, n-no, I'm-" Ryou stuttered. He had a little-no, a BIG problem to take care of. Before Bakura noticed.

But Bakura didn't pay attention. He pulled his hikari towards the bed, ignoring his protests. Finally, Ryou gave up and crawled under the blankets. Bakura slipped under the covers behind him, draping an arm over the shivering hikari. His arm slipped down into a natural position, laying over Ryou's waist. The albino yami froze.

Bakura had been about to excuse himself to take care of a problem that had been making itself known. That was, until he felt his hikari's problem.

"Ryou…?" Bakura murmured, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement. Ryou stiffened. His secret was out. Now Bakura would throw him out-

A hand turned Ryou over so he was facing his yami. He looked away from Bakura's face, ashamed. Bakura, noticing this, grinned. '_He's so cute…_' He thought before mentally slapping himself.

"I-I'll just-" Ryou started, pulling away from Bakura.

'_Oh no you don't._' Bakura thought as he grabbed his hikari and moved so he was sitting above said person. Grinning at the blushing boy below him, the albino yami grinded his hips against Ryou's, making his problem known to the hikari.

Ryou, surprised, gasped. A moan tore from his lips as Bakura's erection rubbed against his again. His hips lifted on their own and rubbed against the ex-thief's.

That small, timid action nearly made Bakura come right there. He moaned slightly and leaned down to kiss Ryou. Almost immediately, the hikari kissed him back, opening his mouth when the yami asked for entrance. Bakura grinned as he explored the delicious mouth of his light. Everything felt right except one thing. The albino hikari still had his effing clothes on!

Bakura ended the kiss, ignoring Ryou's whimper. He began to rip open the hikari's shirt, buttons popping off, but hands pushed him off. The ex-thief was pushed onto his back, hips straddling his own. He stared up in surprise at Ryou, who was smiling shyly and carefully removing his shirt, which was slightly soaked with sweat. The moment the hikari's smooth chest was exposed, Bakura attacked it, running his hands over the pale skin, kissing and nipping at Ryou's neck.

Ryou moaned and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to him. He gasped when his yami gave a hard nip at his collarbone. Bakura apologized by lightly kissing the spot. Ryou timidly ran a hand through the ex-thief's unruly hair, his hand tightening when Bakura began teasing on of his nipples. He wasn't even aware that his pants were being unzipped until he was pushed onto his back and relieved of the restricting material. Now he, too, only wore his boxers.

Bakura stopped, an unfamiliar look on his face. He stroked Ryou's face gently, making said person look up at him. Ryou's eyes widened as he identified the look. Bakura was scared?!

"Bakura…?" Ryou reached up and ran a gentle hand across the yami's cheek. Bakura glanced away and moved off his half naked hikari. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Ryou.

Ryou sat up, trying not to whimper at the loss of contact. "Bakura, what's wrong?" '_Why'd you stop?_' He added silently.

"I'm taking advantage of you right now." Bakura muttered, not noticing that Ryou had crawled up behind him. "you came to me because you were scared and I took advantage of that." '_You must hate me now…_' Bakura sighed to himself. That was his fear.

"No-" Ryou started. Bakura cut him off.

"I did. Don't try to deny it. It's true." The ex-thief growled.

"Damn it, Bakura!" Ryou exploded. He was too horny to deal with this!

Bakura turned to look at his hikari with wide eyes. Ryou _never_ cursed! He was about to comment on this when he was pulled backwards and kissed passionately. Ryou moved without breaking the kiss, until he sat on top of Bakura's hips. He forced his tongue into the yami's mouth, tasting and exploring. Bakura was too shocked to respond. That is, until he felt a hand slip inside his boxers.

"R-Ryou!" Bakura groaned, breaking the kiss as the hikari gripped his manhood. When had his light become so aggressive?

"I'm not going to stop." Ryou informed him, giving the hard flesh in his hand a squeeze. Bakura moaned.

"W-well, you're gonna have to." The yami said in a husky voice. "'Cause I'm about to fuck you senseless!"

Suddenly their positions switched. Bakura removed his boxers then tore Ryou's off. The hikari grinned up at him.

"About time." Ryou said, his voice just as husky as Bakura's. He was flipped onto his back. He waited, then frowned when nothing happened. Ryou turned to look at his yami just in time to see him coating his fingers with lubricant.

Bakura grinned down at his horny hikari before pushing two fingers into the virgin entrance before him. Ryou arched his back with a cry, his fingers digging into the sheets below him. The two digits began their stretching, making the hikari moan with pain and pleasure. When Ryou began to rock against his fingers, Bakura added the third, listening intently to the hikari's quiet cries.

Finally Ryou grew tired of the finger fucking. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the ex-thief. Bakura raised his eyebrows and thrust his fingers inside the tight entrance, hitting Ryou's prostrate. Ryou shuddered and moaned.

Bakura grinned and removed his fingers slowly, making the albino hikari moan again. He then grabbed the bottle of lubricant he had brought with him and popped the top off. He began to apply it to his hard erection, moaning because it felt cold against his hot skin. Once he was lubed to his satisfaction, he leaned over Ryou, planting kisses up the hikari's spine. Then, slowly, he thrust himself into the still tight entrance.

Ryou cried out and bit his arm to keep from making any noise. Tears of pain and pleasure welled up in his eyes and fell as Bakura slowly thrust in deeper. Ryou had dreamt about this often, but never had he thought it would hurt so much.

Bakura stopped, buried to the hilt, to let Ryou adjust. His hands, which had been resting on his hikari's hips, moved up to lightly massage Ryou's shoulders. He was surprised to find the hikari biting his own arm.

"Ryou, I want to hear you." Bakura murmured seductively in his ear, his tongue flicking out to ghost over the shell of the ear. Ryou gasped and released his arm, not noticing that he had drawn blood. Taking a deep breath, the albino hikari moved his hips experimentally. He cried out as Bakura began to move again, slowly removing himself until only the tip remained.

"Ready?" Bakura asked, slightly breathless from how _tight_ his hikari was. Ryou nodded and nearly screamed when Bakura thrust back in, hitting his prostrate. Pleasure took over his senses and he cried out again, his back arching. Bakura continued that pace, thrusting in and out, moaning at the heat and tightness. Ryou picked up the rhythm and began to move in time with his yami's thrusts, creating more pleasure for the both of them.

"Bakura, faster!" Ryou moaned, his head pressed against the bed. Bakura thrust faster, hitting his light's prostrate over and over.

In what seemed like minutes, but was actually a few hours, Bakura felt his muscles tighten. By then, he had flipped Ryou over, thrusting in hard and fast. He grabbed the albino hikari's member and began pumping the weeping erection in time with his thrusts. Ryou cried out, screaming his name. Bakura leaned forward without stopping either of his actions and kissed his hikari roughly. When he broke the kiss, the yami whispered Ryou's name in his ear.

With a scream of Bakura's name, Ryou came, spilling his seed over his yami's hand and chest. Bakura continued his thrusting for a few minutes before he, too, came. He collapsed on top of Ryou, too weak to move. Ryou panted, a silly smile on his face.

When Bakura had the strength, he slipped out of his hikari and moved him so he wasn't hanging half off the bed. He then went into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean them both off. Once that chore was done, Bakura laid next to Ryou and draped an arm over the sleeping hikari's waist.

"I love you, Ryou." Bakura whispered, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He was startled when Ryou rolled over and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too, 'Kura." The hikari murmured with a smile. Bakura, not trusting his voice at the moment, just kissed him back. Soon their passion was renewed and they began their love making again.

Unbeknownst to everyone, two figures crept out of the beach house, holding hands. They walked down the beach, stopping when they were far enough away from the house. They laid a blanket on the ground and took each other in their arms. Laying down on the blanket, the two figures began their own night activities.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

**Angel: Sorry it's so short.**

**Yukane: Yeah, as she said before, she's sick.**

**Angel: Well, thank you follow-the-light-review for the movie idea. Sorry if the movie isn't scary to you. I personally found it scary and couldn't think of any other.**

**Marik: So what did I want to talk about with my hikari?**

**Malik: And who were the two people on the beach?**

**Angel: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Yukane: Read and review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: ALRIGHT~! I'm BAA-AACK!!!!**

**Ni: Finally!**

**Angel: Sorry, I just didn't have any inspiration for this chapter, but then it finally hit me!**

**Ni: Well, it's about time, now let them read it!**

**Angel: Okaaay~**

**Ni: Untainted-Angel does not own Yugioh**

"**talking**" --Speaking in Ancient Egyptian

"talking" --Speaking japanese

'_thinking_' --Thinking

**Begin Chapter 6**

"I know you have it!" The scream pierced through Yukane's daze, making her groan and roll over, her pillow covering her ears to silence the noise. After effectively getting Bakura into Ryou's pants, she had gotten no sleep. And now someone downstairs was determined to make sure she couldn't fall asleep. More screams of outrage and accusation made their way into the silver-eyed girl's room, annoying her to no end. Her eyes were slowly turning color as she tried to stuff her pillow into her ears, with no success.

"GIVE IT BACK!!" There came a sudden crash from downstairs, startling the now golden-eyed girl out of her bed and out of her room. With a growl of frustration, she raced down the stairs, forgetting that all she wore was an overlarge shirt that reached the middle of her thighs. The scene that met her furious glare made her growl again, causing all the occupants in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at her with wide eyes.

The living room was in ruins. The couch was stripped of all its cushions and pillows, DVDs were scattered on the floor along with the remains of said cushions. Feathers still floated in the air from the torn pillows and there was broken glass scattered around, which Yukane guessed the source of the crash. Yugi stood outside of Yami's open doorway, his lover holding him protectively, the both of them wearing nothing but their boxers. Ryou, fully clothed, stood in the entrance to the kitchen, a broken cup at his feet and a look of shock on his face. Bakura was leaning against his closed door, scowling. And in the center of the mess stood the culprits. Marik and Malik, clothes torn, stood glaring at each other, fury rolling off of them in waves. Their emotions were so strong, they overpowered the other's. Yukane's glare focused on them and they both felt a shiver run down their spines and they looked away from each other to find the source. The moment they spotted Yukane, they pointed at each other.

"He stole something of mine-" Marik began.

"He just started attacking me, demanding I return it, what ever 'it' is-"

"You have, I know you do-"

"Have _what_?! I don't know what-"

"You know what I'm talking about-"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!!!_" Everyone flinched and looked at Yukane, whose eyes had began to glow in her fury. Her whole body was shaking from her fury, and it took all the control she possessed not to pick up the closest thing and chuck it at them. Instead she stared the two blondes down until the both looked at the floor, wincing. "I will speak to the two of you, separately, to get the whole story. For now, I expect you two to act like _civilized_ people, and clean up this mess." She looked at each of them in turn, watching them nod grudgingly. "And if I hear a single _word_ coming from either of you, I _will_ hang you from the ceiling and let you hang there until you I feel like letting you down. Understand?"

"Oooh, kinky." If Yukane heard Bakura, she didn't show it. Instead she glared at the two Egyptians, who had gone back to glaring at each other.

"I said, _do you understand_?!" Malik jumped at her tone and was the first to nod. Marik scowled and shot the furious girl a glare before giving one nod. Yukane glared back and turned her attention on the others. "You four are not to help them."

"**Don't worry, I don't like cleaning.**" Bakura responded, walking around the mess to where his hikari was standing. "**But you should calm down before you scare my hikari anymore than you already have.**"

"**Or what?**" Yukane snapped back, before she spotted the look on the albino hikari's face. Ryou was practically shaking like a leaf, his horrified expression directed at her. She concentrated and could feel his fear from where she stood. Bakura, though he looked upset, was also emanating a bit of fear. Yukane sighed and glanced at Yugi and Yami. The petite hikari was more worried than scared, but it was still there. Yami was glaring at her, his arms tightening around Yugi as if she were about to attack him. The girl frowned, throwing the two blondes another glare before she turned around.

"I'm taking a shower." She informed them before stalking past the gathered maids, who were scared shitless of the gold-eyed Egyptian who had seemed so sweet-tempered before, and climbed the stairs, deep in thought. By the time she reached her closed door, she was confused. She stared at the wooden obstacle before her before slamming her head against it, her loose black locks of hair swirling around her.

'_What am I gonna do now?_' She wondered, her face scrunching up in thought. Her head pounded and she still felt the anger and fear from downstairs. '_Why are they fighting? And why did they have to fight when I was at my most irritable?_'

With a sigh at her swirling thoughts that led her nowhere, she opened her door and headed straight to the bathroom. She was hoping that she would be in a more understanding mood after a nice warm shower.

----------------------------------

Dressed, her hair dry and flowing free around her, and in a considerably better mood, Yukane made her way back downstairs. She nodded at the maids as they scurried by her bowing and stuttering pleasantries, and smiled when she reached the now spotless living room. The couch had received new cushions and the DVDs had been put back in their proper order. The plush carpet had been vacuumed, so there was no chance of anyone stepping on a shard of glass. She followed her nose to the dining room, where Yami, Bakura, and their hikaris were just finishing their meal. Ryou looked up at her quickly, looking ready to flee, before noticing that her eyes had returned to normal. Yugi also noticed this and sighed in relief.

"Welcome back." Yami said, giving her an odd look. Yukane took a seat opposite Ryou and smiled at him.

"Sorry if I scared you guys." She said sheepishly. "I didn't sleep last night."

"It wasn't just us you scared." Yugi informed her, watching as a skittish maid placed a plate heaped with food before his friend. Yukane frowned at the maid's retreating back and sighed in annoyance, causing said maid to squeak and race out of the room. Bakura laughed evilly.

"It's not funny, Bakura." Yukane sent him a glare and began to eat. The evil spirit continued to laugh, his evil intentions and happiness flowing across the table to the girl, who ignored them and eyed Ryou. He kept wincing every now and then as he shifted in his seat, though the emotions coming from him were content. Then the silver-eyed girl noticed something and hid an evil grin behind her glass of milk.

"I guess I'm not the only one who didn't sleep last night." Yukane said. When everyone in the room turned their attention to her, she gestured at the albinos' necks. Ryou blushed brightly and looked away as Bakura grinned smugly and pulled his lover into his lap. Still grinning, Yukane turned her attention to Yugi and Yami, who were watching their friends with amusement. Yugi was seated in Yami's lap, his head tucked under the ex-pharaoh's chin. The emotions in the room were a soothing mixture of amusement, happiness, and love that had Yukane relaxing and smiling happily. Three fourths of her plan was a success. She frowned thoughtfully as she ate, ignoring her friend's talk.

"Where's Marik and Malik?" Yukane asked suddenly.

"Marik's in his room and Malik is…um…" Yugi frowned, thinking. Yami chuckled at his expression and nipped at his neck.

"He's on the beach." The ancient spirit said before returning to his lover's neck. Yukane thanked them and stood up, bringing her now empty plate to the kitchen and cleaning it, thinking. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even see the maids cowering in the corner. When she sighed and heard a squeak, she glanced at them, frowning. They were so skittish…

"What are you doing?" Yukane turned around, thinking the question was directed at her, only to find an elderly lady wearing an apron frowning at the women in the corner, her hands on her hips. "Why is a patron washing her own dishes?"

The maids tried to reply, but immediately silenced when Yukane placed her half clean dish in the sink and turning the water off. The elderly woman noticed their sudden silence and turned her frown on Yukane.

"Excuse me, Mistress…?" The woman prompted.

"It's just Yukane." The silver-eyed girl replied, sighing as she glanced at the maids. "Please excuse them. I'm afraid I've made them uncomfortable."

"If you're talking about that incident earlier this morning, I was there." The woman, whom Yukane was guessing was the cook, scowled at the maids, which sent them scurrying. "Regardless of if they're afraid of the guests or not, they should still do their job. And you, Mistress Yukane, should let them do it."

Yukane blinked and glanced at the sink where a maid now scrubbed her dish. "Oh." She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking and forgot that I wasn't at home."

The cook waved her excuse away and ushered her out of the kitchen. "Never mind that. They should be used to scenes like that, seeing as I am forever yelling at them. Now, Mistress Yukane, if you will excuse me, I must prepare lunch." She paused and glanced back at her. "You really were something back there. Puts my grandmother to shame, and she could get any unruly children to cower in fear."

Yukane grinned and waved her farewell to the cook. She looked around for a moment, raising her eyebrows at the two couples making out in the dining room. After telling them to get a room, she headed out of the house, determined to get as far as she could before the lust could overwhelm her. Once on the beach, she looked around before spotting Malik sitting in the sand a little ways away, staring out across the water. The black haired girl walked over to him and settled down next to him with a sigh. He glanced at her, then returned to staring at the ocean waves.

"You gonna yell at me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. He was emanating resigned waves.

"You want me to?" Yukane asked, leaning back on her hands.

"No." There was another silence.

"Wanna tell me what happened this morning?" The girl asked, glancing at him as there was a sudden surge of emotion, though it was hidden before she could interpret it.

"I was sitting on the couch when _he_," The platinum blonde Egyptian spat out the word. "came out demanding that I return 'it'."

"Return what?"

"I don't know. I tried asking him, but he kept saying that I knew what 'it' was." Malik sighed. The annoyance and sadness was evident on his face to anyone who couldn't feel other's emotions. Yukane turned her gaze onto him, sighing. He had changed out of his torn clothes, and his hair was damp from the ocean spray. She was about to tell him that she'd go talk to his yami for him when she noticed something on his neck. It was faint, but it definitely looked familiar.

"Malik," Yukane began, her voice dangerous. "What is that on your neck?"

Malik turned to stare at her, wide-eyed. There was another surge of emotion, but once again it was gone before she could identify it. "W-what are you talking about?"

Yukane gave him a stern look, crossing her arms. "There is what looks like a hickey on your neck."

Malik's hand was instantly on his neck, his face contorted in surprise. "It's probably just a bruise. He started to attack me."

The girl blinked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She gave a small shake of her head and stood up. "If you say so. I'm going to go talk to Marik."

"Good luck." Malik's face was bland as he rubbed the mark on his neck.

"Hmph." Yukane frowned at him and made her way back to the house. Inside, she found her four friends sitting on the couch, watching a movie. She nodded at them, smiling (though it was bitter), before knocking on Marik's door.

Silence.

She knocked again, harder this time. Finally, there was a growled curse and the door was opened enough for the slim girl to slip inside, ignoring the scowl the blonde yami gave her. She shut the door, motioning for Marik to sit on the bed while she leaned against the door.

"**So.**" Yukane started, staring at him. He was giving off the same emotions as his hikari, which was slightly suspicious to her. "**Tell me what happened.**"

"**He stole something of mine. I want it back.**" Marik replied scathingly, glaring past her towards the door.

"**What did he steal?**"

The blonde yami ignored her. "**When I confronted him about it, he claimed he didn't know what I was talking about. I know he has it, because he's always looking at it.**"

"**What did he steal, Marik?**"

"**Sure, it could've been Bakura or even the Pharaoh, but I'm positive he stole it!**"

"**I'm getting tired of repeating myself.**" Yukane stepped forward, cutting off whatever the yami was about to say by covering his mouth. "**Either tell me what it is you think he stole, or get over it.**"

"**I don't 'think' he stole it, I know he did!**" Marik yelled through the hand covering his mouth. Yukane sighed in frustration and felt another surge of emotion similar to the of Malik's before it to was repressed.

"**Malik doesn't know what your talking about, so either tell me so I can tell him, or you tell him yourself!**" When Marik only glared at her, she gave an exasperated noise. "**Or you can just sulk like a child. I don't care! But I do care if you plan to ruin this vacation for the others. If you want to confront your hikari again, do it when we get home! Stop being a fucktard, at least until we're back in Japan!**"

Marik stared at her, amusement creeping through his anger. "Fucktard? That's not Egyptian."

"Does it look like I care?" Yukane asked him, irritated. "Now, do you promise to either confront him in the proper way, or to wait until we get back so you can fight all you want at home?"

Marik thought about it for a moment. "Fine."

"If I hear about the two of you fighting here, I will keep my promise of hanging you from the ceiling. But this time, I'll put you over a pit of hungry lions." Yukane caught his gulp, and stared at him until he nodded. Giving him one more look, she turned and exited his room, seeing Malik climbing the stairs to the second story.

"Well?" She looked at the others, seeing them looking at her in curiosity.

"I think everything is okay for now." Yukane sighed, stretching. "Do me a favor, and if you see the two of them fighting, tell me. For now, I'm going back to bed."

Yugi looked at the clock. "It's only 12 o'clock!" He called to her retreating back. She waved tiredly and climbed up the stairs, exhausted.

-------------------------------------

Yukane hadn't really expected Marik to follow her directions, but this was ridiculous. For the rest of the week, and part of the next, the two blondes avoided each other _and_ her. Why were they avoiding her? Because instead of fighting out in the open, they played pranks on each other. Bakura, being the evil tomb raider he was, kept score. That morning, Yukane woke up to a scream, but this time it wasn't angry. When she stormed down the stairs, scowling, the maids, now used to seeing her anger (though she never directed it at them, for which they were relieved), parted to let her see what was going on in the living room. Once she saw Marik, she had to turn around and hold her breath to stop from laughing. The psychotic spirit was standing outside his room, a bucket on his head. He was soaked in what looked and smelt like fish oil, his fists clenched tight. Malik, who had obviously set this up, was no where to be found, which was normal now a days whenever either Yukane or Marik were in the room.

"Well, that makes Malik 7, Marik 6." Bakura announced. He was sitting with a resigned Ryou in his lap, grinning like a maniac. Yugi, who had slept in his own room for once, came flying down the stairs, took one look at the scene and raced into Yami's room, where they could hear twin sets of laughter coming through the closed door.

Yukane turned around in time to see Marik step forward, obviously intent on hitting Bakura, before falling flat on his face. He had tripped over a thin wire that had been set up for that purpose.

"Make that Malik 8, Marik 6." Ryou informed his lover, stifling his laughter.

"Why do I even bother?" Yukane asked the ceiling, hearing giggles from the maids around her as Marik pushed himself off the floor. "Marik, go take a shower. You stink."

The yami, just removing the bucket from his head, shot her a glare and stalked back into his room, being careful not to trigger anymore traps that might be set up. As soon as his door slammed shut, everyone in the room, maids included, burst out laughing. A sudden crash from upstairs caused the room to go back to silent. Yukane felt the irritation and astonishment coming from upstairs and sighed.

"I think that's Marik 7, Malik 8." The silver-eyed girl made her way back upstairs and shook her head over what she found. Malik lay on his back outside his room, glaring at the ceiling. It looked as if he had opened his door to enter it, put a clear screen had slid down and he had walked right into it.

"I know I said no fighting, but this is just as bad, if you ask me." Yukane informed the blonde hikari.

"He started it."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, seeing as you're in the lead." She replied, looking at the screen in fascination. "How did he do this?"

Malik simply scowled and stood up. He grabbed a hold of the screen and pulled it out of the doorway before storming into his room and slamming the door closed. Yukane knocked on the door and called, "Don't forget to pack! We leave later today."

"I know!" Came the muffled reply. Yukane climbed back downstairs and rolled her eyes at the maids who were cleaning up the mess in front of Marik's door, who smiled back at her, giggling.

"I bet you can't wait 'til we're gone." She said, earning more giggles as she walked by. She entered the dining room and sat down, digging into the food instantly put before her.

"I wish we didn't have to leave…" Yugi said wistfully, picking at his food. Ryou nodded and sighed.

"Well, at least we had a good time, right?" Yukane asked, tilting her head at them. They nodded quickly.

"What happened to Malik?" Bakura asked, snickering. The silver-eyed girl rolled her eyes and told them what happened.

"Why they can't act like normal people, I will never know." She concluded, ignoring Bakura's evil laughter.

"Maybe they'll get over it." Yugi replied, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, well, I plan on finding out what exactly Marik thinks was stolen. He still hasn't told me, _or_ Malik." Yukane scowled at her meal. The rest of the meal went by in silence. They had about an hour before the chauffer came to pick them up to take them to the air port. So, while Yami and Bakura went to pack, Yukane and the two hikaris decided to play a game of cards outside to avoid the lingering smell of fish. Yukane still grinned evilly every time she shuffled the deck because Yugi still blushed brightly at the sound.

"Aw, what's wrong, Yugi?" She teased him. He squirmed in his seat, not looking at her. Ryou laughed softly at his petite friend until the silver-eyed girl began to hum the Jeepers' Creepers song. Then it was his turn to blush. By the time the two yamis returned, both Yugi and Ryou were blushing furiously while Yukane laughed her head off.

"Excuse me, Mistress and Masters." The friends turned to the maid that was curtsying to them, Yukane's laughter quieting. "Your chauffer is here. Master Marik and Master Malik are already there."

"Thank you." Yami said, shooting Yukane a glare before pulling his lover along with him. Bakura simply scowled at the girl, grabbed his hikari, and leaving the giggling girl behind. When Yukane had calmed down enough, she too walked out to the front of the house and found herself placed in between a scowling Marik and a glaring Malik. The girl gave an exasperated sigh and turned to watch the beach house disappear behind them as they drove away.

When they reached the airport, Yukane was the first out of the car, crying out in relief. Not only had the silence between the blonde hikari and yami been uncomfortable, the two couples had started to make out in front of them, giving off such strong emotions that she had almost fainted.

"You six are sitting as far away from me as this plane allows!" She informed her friends. Unfortunately, that wasn't very far away. As soon as they had entered the plane, Yugi and Yami claimed seats next to each other, as did Ryou and Bakura. That left Yukane sitting next to Marik while Malik sat in front of them. Yukane scowled at the window beside her, barely hearing the pilot inform them that they were about to lift off. Only when they were in the air and headed to Japan did she turn to glare at her friends. That was when the emotions hit her. Contentment from everyone, and a sense of achievement from the two nearest her.

"You two…" Yukane narrowed her eyes at Marik, then at his hikari. They were grinning like the maniacs that they were. "Marik, what exactly got stolen from you?"

"Hmmm…?" Marik hummed, glancing at her, a gleeful look in his eyes. "Oh, right. My dagger."

"You're-" Yukane glanced at the yami's belt where the dagger was currently attached. "What are you talking about, it's right there."

"Really?" Marik's surprise was faked. And Yukane had the feeling that wasn't the only thing that had been faked.

"YOU TWO PLANNED THIS!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the two evil, evil blondes. They chuckled and stood up, Marik grabbing Malik around the waist as Malik reached up to wrap his arms around his yami's neck. Everyone except Yukane burst into surprised laughter as the two kissed each other passionately, emanating so much lust that Yukane growled a curse and stalked to the couch farthest from them. When they finally broke for air, the two gazed at each other before looking at their blushing silver-eyed friend.

"Yes, we planned this, just like you planned to hook us all up with our lovers." Marik informed her.

"Eh?!" Ryou and Yugi both turned to look at her. "You planned this?!"

Yukane glanced at them and raised an eyebrow. "Are you unhappy?" Everyone quickly denied it. "Then does it matter?"

"Nope." Malik gave his lover a kiss and grinned as his fellow hikaris' did the same. Yukane grinned despite her embarrassment. There was one thing going through her mind.

'_SUCCESS!!!!!_'

**End Chapter 6**

**Angel: Well, I'm sorta proud to say that this fic is now over!**

**Ni: Seriously? You actually finished something?!**

**Angel: Shut up, Ni....**

**Yukane: I won't appear anymore, will I?**

**Angel: -tears- I'm so sorry, Yuki...**

**Ni: No she's not. She glad this one is over...**

**Angel: I AM sorry! T.T**

**Yukane: Meh. Whatever...Please review! Maybe then Angel will stop crying and start finishing her other stories!**

**Ni: SHE BETTER!!!**


End file.
